Opposites Attract
by Kitchel17
Summary: Night and day, white and black, one's says this they other that. Athrun and Cagalli are completely different. She's shallow, selfish, rich and popular. He is quiet,smart, responsible, and all manners. Well love come so easy?
1. Chapter 1

_Hey, welcome to my first very first fanfic of Athrun and Cagalli. I got this idea one day listening to the song Perfect Match by the A*Teens, so stick around and enjoy :D_

**_*Kira and Cagalli are not related_**

**Chapter 1: Newlyweds**

"You got the money, money, she's got the hottie body, we wanna party, party, hook it all up!" Cagalli Yula Atha sang along with Vanessa Hudgens.

"Ha ha, ok Cagalli we get it your a superstar, now get down,"her best friend Meer said, pulling her off the table.

"Your such a buzz kill Meer,"Cagalli said. "Come on, its the last night before we go to school tomorrow, LET'S PARTY!!" She yelled gulping down a shot of vodka.

"Ok, but dude you've had enjoy, literally." Meer said taking away the glass. "You're already wasted, now sit here while I get you some water."

Cagalli laid back on the couch waiting for Meer. "Having fun?"

Cagalli sat up to see Yuna Roma lustfully looking at her. "Ugh what do you want?"

"Nothing, just wanted to talk that's all." He said taking the seat right next to her.

"Sorry, not interested."Cagalli pushed him away but he grabbed on to her.

"Come Cagalli, don't be that way. Your my fiance after all."He said sliding his hand down her legs. Cagalli immediately slapped his hand away and punch him in the face.

"Eww, don't ever touch me again." Cagalli grabbed a can of beer and walked toward the balcony. Cagalli took a drink and inhaled the crisp air of Manhattan. "Ah, this feels great." Cagalli whispered to herself. She silently watched the midnight traffic sweeping the streets below her. She was feeling very anxious and excited. Tomorrow she would go back to Destiny Academy as a senior, and queen b. Oh, how she adored this city.

"Hey bad ass, get in here Sting wants to take us cruising in his father's hummer limo." Lunamaria called.

"Ok, chill dude I'm coming!"

***Monday Morning***

"BRR-RING!" Cagalli threw her alarm clock against the wall and turned in her covers.

"Ms. Cagalli, please you have to get up, you are going to be late." Asagi Caldwell shook her. Cagalli ignored her tyring to get back to sleep.

"Ms. Cagalli, its already 7:45 you only have fiften minutes." Cagalli shot up out of bed at this point.

"Ugh, Asagi why didn't you get me up earlier."

"I tried, but you kept ignoring me." Cagalli rolled her eyes and ran into the bathroom. She couldn't be late on the first day of senior year she thought to herself turning on her shower head. She was still a little bit hungover from last night's party. She had a little too much champagne in Sting's limo.

Cagalli stepped out of the shower and grabbed her towel. "Asagi, where's my uniform?" Cagalli called.

"On the bed Ms. Cagalli." Cagalli quickly dried herself and got changed. She had just finished her fixing her hair when the clock ready 7:55. She had only five minutes until the class was in session. She stuffed all her school supplies in her new Prada bag. She gave herself one more look over before grabbing her phone.

"Cagalli, your going to be late." Her father called from the breakfast table.

"Not even, I'll make it." Cagalli said kissing her father and running out the door. Cagalli ran down the hallway toward the elevator.

"Hey, hold the elevator!" The young business man caught the door just in time.

"Thanks, dude."

"No problem." The ride down was filled with an uncomfortable silence, until Cagalli's cellphone went off.

"Hello?"

"Where the hell are you?" Meer said on the other end.

"I'm in the elevator, which is taking forever."

"Well, hurry up the first bell already rang and all the good sets are filling up fast."

"Save me one, I'll be there ok." Cagalli hanged up her phone as the elevator door opened. Cagalli ran passed the doorman and down the steps of the Palace. "Not a good day to wear Jimmy Choos." Cagalli muttered to herself. She finally got to the street and raised her hand for a taxi. It took her five minutes but one finally pulled up.

"Where to?" the cab driver asked.

"Destiny Academy and step on it," Cagalli answered. Destiny Academy finally approached after twenty minutes in the cab. Cagalli paid the cab driver and ran up the steps. Her clock ready 8:25, she was really late. Cagalli swiftly walked into the main office to pick up her schedule and late pass. She went to her locker to drop of her stuff. She found it already decorated, with a mirror, shelves, and pics. She already new it was her friends.

She checked her complexion, and fixed her hair before closing it. Cagalli walked to her first period class, which was chemistry. She stopped before opening the door. "Okay Cagalli, time for you big entrance."

Cagalli opened the door and stepped in. Every eye in the room was on her. She quickly glanced around to find her friends. Meer and the rest were in the back. There was no more available seats back there. "Nice of you to join us." Cagalli turned back her attention to the teacher. She silently gasped, her teacher was a tall gorgeous blonde.

"And you are?"

"Uh...Cagalli Yula Atha." Cagalli said handing him her pass.

"I'm Mr. La Flaga, have seat." Cagalli looked around for a seat, they only one available was between a blue haired kid and a girl with pink hair. She hadseen them before, and recognized them as Athrun Zala and Lacus Clyne. Cagalli slowly walked over giving them a smile. "Oh, great I'm stuck with these kids."

***French***

Athrun Zala was the first one to arrive to french class. The teacher hadn't even arrive yet. He took a seat right next to the window so he could feel the gentle wind. He was already sick of this school, and it had only been one hour. Times like this made him it was already time for graduation.

"Hey Zala," Athrun snapped out his daze to find Meyrin standing in front of him.

"Oh hey, finally a friendly face," Athrun said.

"So how do you like the day so far?" She asked taking the seat next to him.

"Its been a drag so far."

"Why?"

"I got stuck sitting next to barbie in chemistry."

"Oh, ouch."

"I was shocked that they let her be a senior, considering the fact she never showed up for class last year."

"What did you expect, her dad's donates a lot of money to the school"

"I know, but still."Athrun said looking outside the window. The bell rang and kids poured in. Athrun turned away from the window to see Cagalli walking in with Meer. He glared at her as walked to the back of the class room. He had always hated Cagalli, he felt she was waste of space and air. Athrun couldn't stand how she walked around thinking she owned the place.

"Earth to Athrun."Meyrin said waving her hand in front of his glasses.

"Oh sorry, looks who's in this class."Athrun answered . Meyrin turned her head around to see Cagalli on her phone.

"Just let it go, she's not worth your time."Meyrin said turning her attention to the teacher that just walked in.

""Monsieurs and Madames, please be quiet."Madame Badgiruel yelled over the class. "Now, lets begin French 4, open your books to page two."

***Lunch***

Athrun closed his locker and walked out the front door. He and his friends love eating on the front steps. That had been there signature spot since freshman year. He looked around for his friends, and finally found them.

"Hey guys what's up?"

"That is." Lacus said pointing to Cagalli her friends. They had completely taken over their spot. Athrun glared at her before setting down his lunch and walking over to them.

Cagalli was enjoying this beautiful afternoon, chilling with her friends, and having a fabulous lunch. Little did she know her day was about to go up in smoke. She felt a shadow blocking her sun, she looked up to see Athrun Zala.

"Um excuse me your blocking my sun." Cagalli said

"You and your friends need to move, you're in our spot,"Athrun said. Cagalli looked up smirking at him. She dusted off her skirt before standing up to match his eye level.

"Really? I don't see your name, how bout you guys?" Cagalli asked.

"Nope, don't see a thing." Meer chimed in smirking at the blue-haired boy.

"Well,that just too bad."Cagalli said turning back to her friends. Athrun glared at her before storming off.

"Let's go."Athrun said to his friends going back inside.

***Last Period***

Cagalli sat herself in the middle of the classroom. It was the last period of the day and already she had a bunch of homework. Unfortunately, it was her Life Skills class. All her friends had earlier in the day, her only companion was Sting who sat next to her. Cagalli moved her pen between her fingers waiting for the bell to ring. She glanced at the door the moment Athrun walked in with Meyrin.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me."Athrun mumbled under his breath.

"Well, nice to see you too sunshine."Cagalli flashed a great big fake smile before rolling her eyes. Athrun ignored her comment and directed Meyrin to the back. The bell finally rang and all students filed in.

"Settle down everyone."Ms. Ramius said setting her stuff on her desk. "Welcome to Life Skills, my fellow seniors."The class cheered toward that remark.

"This class will teach you how the world works outside your parent's money."She said sternly. Cagalli rolled her eyes, this class was going to be so boring. She looked over at Sting who was already practically asleep.

"Ok let us get started, everyone line up."Ms. Ramius said grabbing a notebook. "Now of all of you will pick a paper out this bowl, this will determine the job you'll have for the rest of the year." One by one each student grabbed a paper. It was finally Cagalli's turn, she grab a piece of paper.

"What do you have Ms. Atha?"

"Ugh...are you serious, I'm a wedding planner."She answered. Ms. Ramius jogged down her profession and moved on. Cagalli walked over to Sting, standing near the window. "What did you get?"

"I'm a piliot."

"Ew, this is stupid and a complete waste of time."

"How about you?"

"wedding planner."

"You know nothing about weddings."

"My point exactly." Cagalli answered. Ms. Ramius finished her notation and started handing out slips of paper.

"All of you have a number, look for the person with same number please." Cagalli slowly walked around looking for the lucky person who had the number eighteen. She had already asked half the class, but nothing. She came across Athrun and Meyrin, knowing her luck it was definitely going to be either one.

"Which one of you have the number eighteen?"Cagalli asked.

"Oh no."Athrun said.

"Predictable."Cagalli said under her breath.

"Now that everyone is paired, ladies and gentlemen I introduce you to your spouses for the remainder of year." A tense silence fell among the classroom, it quickly replace with complains.

"ENOUGH!"Ms. Ramius yelled. "I swear your a bunch of babies, now all of you are going to suck it up." The class fell silence again as the went back to the their seats. "Your first assignment for tomorrow, is give me a rough draft of your financial future." She said."That means you and your partner will be talking during this course and working TOGETHER, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Ms. Ramius." the class replied. She finished up the class by handing each student a packet on their finicail situation.

"Good, class is over." The bell rang and the students filed out slowly, dreading the upcoming year. Cagalli stayed behind gathering her stuff, she watched as Athrun talk to Ms. Ramius."

"Please, ma'am anyone but her."

"I'm sorry Mr. Zala you two will have to get along."

"She's a complete nightmare, rude, selfish, slow, and a huge pain in the ass." Cagalli now was mad, she had been called crude things in the past but he didn't even know her.

"If you have something to say I would appreciate if you said them to my face."Cagalli said walking up next to him.

"I'm sorry, I'll start again you're rude, selfish, not that bright, and oh a complete bitch."

"Like I never heard that before. You're incompetent, temperamental, and a straight up freak." Cagalli replied.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!"Ms. Ramius yelled breaking up the fight. "You two will be partners in this project, you get along oh so help me God, understood?"

"Yes ma'am."

Athrun and Cagalli filed out her room in complete silence. It was Cagalli who finally spoke up. "Let's make this clear, you don't like me and I loathe you. Let's pretend to play nice, pass, graduate, and never see each other again, agreed?"Cagalli asked reaching out her perfectly manicured hand.

"Agreed."Athrun mumbled taking her hand.

"Good, I pronounce us newlyweds handsome."Cagalli said before walking away to catch up with her friends. Athrun stared at her before he turned the other way. What a great way to start a year huh?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:Complicated**

Athrun was half way home when he realized that Cagalli and him had no plan for the assignment due tomorrow."Crap." He would have to go back, knowing her she'd forget. He took out his cell, he was going to cancel his plans with Meyrin. They were suppose to do their traditional 1st day of school bashing over ice cream.

"Hey you coming?"Meyrin asked on the other end.

"No sorry, Cagalli and I need to work on that assignment."

"Just make her do it, Athrun this is tradition."

"I know, I feel like a total ass. You know how she is and I refuse to fail just because she is stupid." Meyrin laughed, she was peeved but that it was funny.

"Fine, you owe big time."

"I know, by the way who did you get?"

"Sting."

"Oh wow sorry."

"He's not that bad, we were able to finish in class."

"Lucky, ok gotta run. I'll call you later."

"Sure." Athrun put away his cell and called for cab.

**_*The Palace*_**

Cagalli walked through the door, dropping her stuff on the floor. "Daddy, are you here?" Cagalli called, there was no answer.

"Daddy? Asagi?"

"In the living room Cagalli." her father called. Cagalli walked in to see suitcases and brief cases packed.

"Going somewhere?" she asked leaning against the wall.

"Yes, I've some things to take care of in Paris."

"So soon, you just got back from Chicago three days ago."

"I know, I'm sorry but its business."

"Yeah, yeah."Cagalli said rolling her eyes. This is what her father did all the time, she never got to see him or her mother.

"Don't be like that, I'll be meeting with your mother and will come home together."

"When is that?"

"Three weeks."

"Great." Cagalli sighed, taking a seat on the couch.

"Well, I do have some time, how was the first day back?" Cagalli completely forgotten her anger and started telling her father the horrid deatils of her day.

"Ha, ha Cagalli, its just a project."

"Daddy, your not getting it, he's so weird and rude."

"I'm sure you'll find a way to get along." The door bell interrupting their conversation, Asagi went to answer the door.

"That's my cab downstairs, time to go."

"Daddy do you really have too?"Cagalli asked.

"Yes, I'll call as soon as I can. Come here."Cagalli went to give her dad a huge bear hug.

"Bring me back souvenirs."

"Don't I always."Her father said kissing her forehead. He grabbed his briefcase, gave her one more goodbye and left. Cagalli sighed watching him from her window. She hated that her parents traveled a lot, it made her feel lonely. You would think she be used to it by now. They had been traveling since she was born, but the loneliness always got worse. However, she had the hotel for three weeks without parents and Asagi never enofrced any rules. She felt another party coming around the corner.

Cagalli flipped through the channels, their was nothing on Monday night. She gave up and turned off the T.V. She could call Meer but they had talked all day and needed a break from each other. Cagalli was already dressed for bed and it was barely 9:00. She decided to get some tea before turning in. On her way to the kitchen, the door bell rang. "Who could that be?" Cagalli opened the door to find Athrun Zala standing there.

"Um...hey"

"What do you want?"

"Is that how you normally greet your guests?"Athrun asked.

"No, just you."

"We need to do our Life Skills assignment."

"Right now, I was thinking we do it during lunch."

"No, now"

"Uh fine, come in." Cagalli moved aside letting him in. She closed the door behind her and followed him to the living room.

"Make yourself at home. I'm making tea do want anything?"

"No thanks."

"Suit yourself." Cagalli walked out leaving Athrun alone in the room. He dropped his stuff on the table, looking around the room. He walked around looking at the paintings, and statues around. He stopped across a picture of a young Cagalli with her mother and father.

"How can some so cute turn out so evil."Athrun said under his breath.

"OK, lets get this over with."Cagalli walked in with her mug of tea. The two spent the next hour or two arguing and yelling on their future life. With Athrun as a teacher and Cagalli as a wedding planner you could expect them not make bank. Cagalli wanted to live expensively and comfortable. While Athrun, just wanted to save and their money for their future. By the time they came to a comprise it was 11:30, and the two had fallen asleep.

**_*Tuesday Morning*_**

Athrun tried to keep his eyes shut but the beams of sunlight made that impossible. He slowly opened his eyes adjusting to all the light in the room. He scanned realized that he was not in his room, not in his house. Athrun felt a weight on his hand and looked to left find Cagalli sleeping peacefully. You wouldn't believe she was such a monster when she was awake.

Athrun quickly moved his hand and Cagalli bumped her head on the table.

"Ow!"She said finally awake. "What the hell?"

"Your enormous head was crushing my hand."Athrun answered smirking at her. Cagalli was about to punch him in the face when Asagi walked in.

"Good morning miss Cagalli and her guest." Cagalli got up and went to grab some breakfast.

"Would you like some?" Asagi asked.

"Uh, no thanks, I need to get home."Athrun said gathering his stuff.

"Later."

"Whatever." she quietly answered. Athrun closed the door behind him and ran down the hall.

"Miss Cagalli, are you alright you have bump on you hear."

"Are you serious?!" Cagalli asked running to her bathroom.

She closed the door behind her and stared at herself in the mirror. There was a reddish purple bump on left side of her forehead.

"I'm going to kill him!"Cagalli yelled. She walked out of her room a few minutes later, dresses and ready for school.

"Ms. Cagalli, your friend left his laptop."Asagi said handing her bag.

"Wow really, give to charity."Cagalli answered checking her forehead in the mirror.

"Ms. Cagalli?!"

"Oh alright, I give to him. Your such a pain sometimes Asagi." Cagalli picked up Athrun's laptop and put in the case he also left behind.

_***School***_

Athrun ran up the hill to meet his friends posted on the top.

"Well, look who decided to join us."Kira said looking at Athrun.

"Sorry, I had a weird morning."

"Like what?"Lacus asked

"It was nothing, just weird that's all."Athrun said sitting next to Meyrin on the grass.

"What happen last night you never called me back?"Meyrin asked.

"Sorry about that, the assignment with Cagalli took longer than I thought."Athrun answered nervously. He was not going to tell his friends that he spent the night at her house. They might think something was going on. The morning bell rang signaling the start of school. Athrun and his friends rushed into first period.

Cagalli took the late pass from the attendance lady and walked to her locker. She intended to be on time to school today, but a Barney's dress caught her attention as she was walking by the store. At that very moment she had an urge to splurge. Cagalli closed her locker and walked in to first period. It felt like yesterday all over again, every eye was on her.

"Late again Ms. Atha?"Mr. LaFlaga asked taking the pass.

"Yeah, you know morning traffic."Cagalli answered smiling as she took her seat next to Athrun.

"Let's hope it not a regular thing."He said. "Ok class take out your homework." Cagalli froze, she had completely forgotten about that ridiclous chemisty homework. I mean seriously what teacher would homework on the first day of shcool. Apparently this one did which meant Cagalli was toast. Athrun glanced at Cagalli and smirked, she was like an open book. He could tell she didn't do her homework. This was going to be a fun morning.

"Ok, who is my first victim." Cagalli looked down at her desk silently praying that he would pick some other than her.

"Ms. Atha."

"Yes?"

"Where's you assignment?"

"Well, you see I sort of kind of forget to do it."

"Really? Why am I not surprised." He said shaking his head marking something in his grade book.

"Excuse me sir, what are you doing?"

"Giving you a zero."

"Don't you want to here my reason."

"No, your a senior start acting like it." Athrun and Kira laughed at this remark, Cagalli glared at the two.

"Sir, just because I didn't do the assignment doesn't mean I don't know what's it about."Cagalli replied.

"Really? So you know how to stoichometry?"

"Of course, its easy as pie."

"Well, please demonstrate with number one, if you get it right I take back your zero." Mr. LaFlaga said throwing her the dry eraser marker. Cagalli put her bag down and walked to the front of the class. "This is going to be good."Athrun whispered to Kira.

"Ms. Atha your equation is KClO3 + 2KCL-O2 +H20, now if you have 30g of KCL how much will you need of KCLO3? he asked sitting back in his chair. Cagalli looked at the problem over and over again, she knew she had to do some conversions.

"Can I have a calculator?"

"Of course." He said handing it to her. The whole class watched as she started to work out the problem. She was making so many conversions that no one could keep up.

"Um I think the answer its 54.6g."Cagalli said putting the lid on the marker.

"That's correct Ms. Atha."Mr. LaFlaga said standing up to look over her work. Cagalli smiled, like she said easy as pie.

"Can you expalin?"

"Sure, so you first have to convert 30g KCL to moles. That is how you get 75g of KCL on bottom so they balance." Cagalli started her explanation.

"How did you get 75g?"

"Well since K, which is potassium has the molecular weight of 40g and Chlorine is 35 you add them together."

"Good, continue."

"So then you have to convert grams to moles, so one 1 mole goes on the top and 2 moles on the bottom cuz that's like the ratio."

"Excellent, than?"

"Than you put 1 mole again to balance and the 275 on the top cuz that's the mass of KCLO3."

"Finally?"

"You multiply 30g and 275g than divided by 75 and 2 to get 54.6g."

"Well done Ms. Atha, I'm impressed. I misjudged you." Mr. LaFlaga said.

"Many people do."Cagalli said looking directly at Athrun and Kira.

"You may have a seat, who wants to do number 2?"Cagalli walked back to her seat smiling sweetly at Athrun. She knew he was burning up right now and she loved it.

"That was amazing Cagalli, you're really smart."Lacus said smiling sweetly at her.

"I know, but thanks for the compliment."Cagalli said. She had a feeling this was going to be a good day.

**_*Study Hall*_**

Cagalli carried around Athrun's laptop looking for him. She was seriously tempted to throw it in the trash, but unfortunately she had a conscience. She finally found him sitting in the courtyard with his wannabe girlfriend.

"Here."Cagalli said sliding the case on the table.

"What's this?"Athrun asked.

"Your laptop,what else. You left it at my apartment this morning."

"You spend the night?"Meyrin asked glaring at him. This gave Cagalli and idea it was time for payback for that little bump he gave this morning.

"Yeah he did it was so much fun."Cagalli started. "We had so much fun surfing the web and watching TV in room it was a real treat." Meyrin looked liked she was about to cry. Cagalli knew she should stop, but this was too much fun.

"And did you know Athrun snores, he must have been tired from all that steamy fun we had together in my bed."Meyrin grabbed her stuffed and ran out of the courtyard. "Meyrin wait!"Athrun called after her but she was already gone.

"Oh I'm sorry was that suppose be our little secret?"Cagalli asked pretending to be concern.

"What is wrong with you?"Athrun asked

"Nothing, I was just kidding. Guess some people can't take a joke."

"Don't mess with Meyrin like that, she's sensitive."

"And I care because?"

"Its wrong!"

"Ok I don't need a lecture from you."Cagalli replied heading for the door.

" You are the most infuriating, frustrating,annoying, immature, most complicated person I have ever known and I'm glad I gave that bump this morning, you deserved it."

"Watch yourself, Idon't play nice when it comes to my complextion. Who are you to judge? Your not perfect you know, I say your more complicated than I am."

"Whatever, just leave me and Meyrin alone."

"Gladly, just don't leave your stuff at my place. I know you like me, but come on that's the oldest trick in the book."Cagalli said walking away before he could respond.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for your reviews, here's the next chapter this one is for Chocobo16! Cuz you ask so nicely. LOL enjoy!_

**Chapter 3: Little Miss Obsessive**

"Um Finally."Meer said taking the two martini glass the waiter just put on the table. She slid the other glass over to Cagalli. They were having one of their back to school ritual. It was finally Friday, the first week of school and been official over, so they decided to celebrate with martini at Butters.

"Yum, I love apple martinis."Meer said taking another sip.

"I know I need this after the week I had."Cagalli replied.

"Seriously, what's with you and that blue haired kid?"

"I have no clue."Cagalli answered finishing her martini.

"BEEP BEEP!"

"Oh that's Daddy he just got back from his trip and taking me to dinner."

"Sounds fun, text me don't forget party at Sting's tomorrow night."

"Of course, bye."Cagalli watched as Meer ran into her father's arm, it made her feel a little jealous.

"What can I get you miss?"

"Apple martini."

_***2 Block Away***_

Meyrin Hawk was window shopping looking at all the designer dresses on display.

"MEYRIN!" She stopped in her tracks, she recognize that voice immediately. It belonged to Athrun, and he was running after her. After her confrontation with Cagalli on Tuesday she had been ignoring him. Every time she glanced at those two, images with flood in her head. Especially during Life Skills class when they were partners. Athrun had apologize a million times and she had forgiven him but it still bother her. You could say she didn't like "others" imposing on their friendship.

"Hey Athrun, what's going on?"

"Just running errands for my mom, you?"

"Window shopping, looking for homecoming dress."

"Already? Its not for two months."

"I know, I want to grab the perfect dress before its too late."She answered. The two started to walk past Butters when the door slammed open. Two male waiters were trying to steady Cagalli to her feet. She had one too many apple martinis.

"Ok Miss stay with me and try to concentrate. Where do you live?" The young waiter asked sitting her down.

"Ha...uh here silly."Cagalli giggled.

"Oh wow." the other waiter said shaking his head. Athrun and Meyrin watched the whole scene and glanced at each other. Meyrin already knew what he was going to do.

"Excuse me, I can help her." Athrun said.

"Really?! That's great we'll leave her in you care."

"Ok."

"Great, be careful." The waiters gave Athrun her things and went back inside.

"ATHRUN! You came to see me haha!"Cagalli laughed clapping her hands.

"Yeah I did, now come on." Athrun pulled her to her feet.

"Oh, you smell good. Just like strawberries yummy!" Cagalli said placing her head on the crook of his neck.

"Um...thanks, Meryin can you help?"

"Why? She's not our problem." She said glaring at Cagalli who was playing with Athrun's hair.

"We can't just leave her here."

"Ugh! Fine, where are we going to take her?"

"My apartment is just a couple blocks away."Meyrin called a taxi. The two struggled to get Cagalli in the cab and properly seated. She kept laughing and hitting them with her purse. When they reached Athrun's apartment she was fast asleep.

"So how are you getting her up there?"Meyrin asked after she paid the taxi driver.

"Piggy back, hold her stuff." Athrun said. He hoisted her up on his back and walk toward the door. Meyrin followed behind him still glaring at Cagalli. They entered the elevator and rode up to the 8th floor. Meyrin took Athrun's keys and opened the door.

"Where you gonna put her?" She asked taking a seat on the couch.

"On my bed."Athrun opened the door to his room and gently placed Cagalli on the bed. He took a blanket and covered her up and quietly shut the door.

"Why do always take the high road?" Meyrin asked moving so Athrun could sit next to her.

"I really don't know."Athrun answered turning on the TV. He stumbled upon an episode of One Tree Hill. It was the one when Brooke and Mouth go out. She gets real drunk and he takes her home and tells her that he loves her. Athrun was fixated on the episode. Meyrin glanced at him and than back to the tv.

"Do you like her?" Meyrin asked taking away the remote and turning off the TV.

"Like who?"

"Cagalli." Athrun jaw dropped, he started to laugh.

"No, I don't."

"Your lying."

"No I'm not, I can't stand her. She is so annoying. "

"Than why do you look at her that way."

"What way?"

"When you two fight you give her this look like your into her."

"Meyrin your imaging things, I don't like her."Athrun said taking her hand.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I like someone else."

"Who?" Meyrin asked sliding over. The two were so close that their foreheads were practically toughing.

"Um...I...I" Athrun stuttered blushing red.

"I think I'm going to barf." The two quickly broke apart. They found Cagalli leaning on the doorway with a disgusted look on her face.

"Look who's up."Meyrin said.

"Nice to see you too, can I get some water?" Cagalli asked taking a seat.

"You could at least say please." Athrun said walking to the kitchen. Cagalli rolled her eyes leaning back on the chair. Athrun handed her the glass as he retook his seat next to Meyrin. Cagalli took a sip of the water and looked like she was going to hurl.

"Is this tap?"

"What else would it be?" Meyrin answered giving her a disgusted looked.

"Of course." She put the glass down while trying to clear her voice. "Well I guess a thank you is in order for helping me out. I'll be going." She stood up looking gathering her things.

"No problem."

"As a reward my friend Sting is having a party tomorrow night."She said putting on her coat and bag. "You and your friends can come, I'll leave your names at the door."

"What makes you think we'll come?" Meyrin asked.

"Anyone who is anybody will be there."

"Uh sure, thanks."

"You can even bring little miss obsessive over there."Cagalli smirked as she closed the door, leaving an angry Meyrin.

"I HATE HER!!!"Meyrin yelled.

**_*Sting's Party*_**

"Why are we even here?"Meyrin asked as she opened the door. Music was blasting, lights flashing everywhere. Cagalli was right, everyone was here and having a blast.

"Because we where invited."Kira replied gving his coat to the door man. He grabbed Lacus and pulled her on to the dance floor leaving Athrun and Meyrin. Sting had rented the Freaky Club for his party, and it was getting crazy. Everybody had a drink in hand and dancing like crazy all over the floor.

"Make sure you stay close."Athrun whispered in her ear dragging her to the bar. There was so many people that it felt a little crowded. Athrun struggled just to get through, he was eventually pushed into someone.

"HEY!"Athrun turned around to find Meer. She had spilled her drink all over her dress.

"Oh, I'm sorry."He apologized giving her his handkerchief. Meyrin giggled quietly at Meer's ruined outfit. Meer glared at her and stormed off.

"Well done."Meyrin said still laughing.

They finally found an empty booth in the back. The party wasn't really fun as they thought it would be. Everyone who was here either belonged the "in crowd" or didn't talk to Athrun and his friends.

"This is boring, can we go?"Lacus asked finishing off her third iced tea.

"Already?!"The four looked up to see Cagalli standing there. Athrun's eyes went up and down checking out her outfit and how incredibly hot she looked in it. Meyrin glanced his way and immediately glared at her.

"Yeah we are."Meyrin answered.

"You just got here, don't be such a buzz kill."Cagalli said sliding in next to Kira.

"Why do you even care?"Meyrin asked.

"Ok, suit yourself. Rude much."Cagalli stood up and walked away. She was walking passed the dj when Meer grabbed her arm.

"Who let those losers in?"

"I did."Cagalli answered.

"Why?"

"They did me a favor and this was their reward."

"Well they don't belong here."Meer said glaring at them.

"What happened to your dress?"Cagalli asked looking at the stain.

"That freak with the blue hair made me spill my drink and his little girlfriend had the nerve to laugh at me."Meer answered_._

"Maybe we need to some payback."The girls looked over to Lunamaria who just walked in on their conversation.

"Like what?"Meer smirked.

"Let's just say my little sister is obsessed."Lunamaria smirked taking out her ipod touch.

"Meyrin is your sister?"Cagalli asked.

"I know, its really embarrassing."

"What do you have in mind?"Meer said curiously.

"Just watch."Lunamaria walked up to the DJ. She whispered something in his ear and handed him her ipod touch.

"Excuse me everyone, can I have your attention."Lunamaria said into the mircophone. "My little sister has something to share with Athrun Zala, play it." A screen pulled to show Meyrin sitting in front of the camera.

_"Dear video diary, the fist day was school was amazing. I have Athrun in all my classes ah!"_ Cagalli smiled, this was too good. She was kind of mad she didn't think of herself. She glanced at Meyrin's table. Her face was completely horrified and turing red.

"_This year I hope to tell him that I've been completely in love with him since the first grade."_ The crowd was in uproar laughing uncontrolably_. _Cagalli thought was going to wet her pants. This was total humilation nation.

"_However, there's is some bad news. That bleached blonde whore, is his partner in my Life Skills class. I'm partnered up with Sting, he is such an idiot but totally hot. I would never tell him though."_ Sting smiled Meyrin way and mouthed out the words "Thank you."

_"Your probably think I'm like some crazy person when it comes to Athrun. The truth is I am, I'm so obsessively in love with him."_ Meyrin could take anymore. She ran to the stage and grabbed Lunamaria's ipod and ran out of the club. Athrun, Kira and Lacus followed after her.

"Oh leaving so soon little sis?!"Lunamaria called from the stage.

"Where you going miss obssessive?"Sting yelled tyring to hard not to laugh. Cagallli watched them leave, she kind felt guilty. She would not invited them if she knew this was going to happen. She ran after them. She found the three trying to console the crying Meyrin.

"Oh don't cry, its was just a joke."Cagalli walked toward them.

"YOU BITCH!"Meyrin stormed toward her. It looked like was going to throw her fist. Lacus stepped in and held her back.

"She's not worth ti Meyrin. Let's go home."

"Why are you even here?"Kira asked.

"I kind of felt bad, I would not have invited you if I knew this was going to happen."

"That's a bunch of bull. You knew this was going to happen."Athrun spoke up.

"No I didn't. I'm that mean."

"Your right, you're even worse and much more despicable."Athrun helped Meyrin in the taxi and left leaving Cagalli standing there alone. She walked back into the club trying to enjoy the rest of the party but she couldn't shake what Athrun said. It looked like he actually hurt her feelings.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey I'm back with another chapter! Thanks for the reviews._

**Chapter 4: Grudge Match**

Cagalli walked into Chemistry Monday morning. The bell rang and the all the students took their seats. She glanced at Athrun who looked her way but than quickly turned away. Cagalli took a deep breath, she was not use to being ignored. She always had to be the center of attention.

"Welcome back class. Today we going to do a lab."Mr. LaFlaga said.

"Finally,"Meer said.

"Last week you submitted who you wanted as your partners but I completely ignored it assigned them randomly."

"That is so not fair."Meer yelled from the back of the classroom.

"Life is not fair Meer, you should know that by now."

"But I don't get along with certain people."

"Well, I hope you get along with mister Zala, cuz he's your partner."Mr. LaFlaga answered smirking at her.

"Great."Meer took her seat glancing at Athrun.

"Anymore complaints? Good, now your names are at each station with your partner." Cagalligrabbed her notebook and went to look for her name. She found it next to the girl with the pink hair, Lacus.

"Hi, I'm Lacus."

"I know."Cagalli answered.

"Let's get started."Lacus took out the directions and read them over. Cagalli put on her lab coat and safety goggles. She tuned out Lacus and stared at Athrun and Meer who were right in front of them. She didn't know why but his existence was bothering her and the things he said.

"Cagalli...Cagalli?"Lacus waved her hand in front of her waking her up.

"Uh...what did you say?"

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, totally fine." Lacus didn't ask anymore questions. She repeated the directions and the two started the experiment. There was still 15 minutes left of class and Cagalli and Lacus were already done. They turned in their work and went to back to their station. Cagallidoodled on her notebook being completely bored.

"Do you hate Meyrin?"Lacus asked.

"No why?"

"Well, that stunt you guys pulled on Saturday was really mean," Lacus answered.

"Are you serious? First, that I was not my idea it was all her sister."Cagalli changed her position so she was facing Lacus.

"Why didn't you stop her?"

"I don't know, but you have to admit it was hilarious."

"No it was really hurtful."

"Oh please, we did her a favor."

"How?"

"Athrun now knows she loves him."

"He already knew, he was just waiting for her to tell him." Cagalli couldn't think of anything to say. She felt like someone just slapped her in the face.

"Ok I didn't know that." Cagalli replied.

"Don't you feel bad?"

"Well, there's this weird feeling at the pit of my stomach that just won't go away."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I tried every medicine possible, but it is still there."

"Its called guilt and your body wants you to apologize." Cagalli looked at like she was a deer in the headlight. She burst out laughing.

"Oh sweetie, Cagalli Yula Atha does not apologize."

"Why not?"

"I just don't. I didn't do anything so there's no need."

"Ok, but that's the only way to get rid of it."The bell rang, Lacus grabbed her books and left Cagalli alone with thoughts.

**_*Lunch*_**

Cagalli felt horrible, she had spent the last period lying in the nurse office. She tried everything to get rid of this unnerving feeling, it was becoming ridiculous. She took her lunch and walked over to Athrun who was sitting alone. Probably saving seats for his friends.

"This is your fault!"She sat right next to him.

"What now?"Athrunclosed his book and looked at her.

"Those things you said to me on Saturday our stuck in my head."

"That's called regret and guilt Cagalli."

"Whatever! How do I make it stop?"

"Apologize to Meyrin."

"Ugh..fine, i guess."Cagalli took out some carrots sticks and digged in.

"Is that all you have for lunch?"Athrun asked.

"No, I have a salad and an lemon ice tea."

"Wow, here comes Meyrin." Meyrin stopped in her tracks as soon she saw Cagalli sitting with Athrun. Her blood was starting boil, she was going to put an end to their flirting once in for all.

"What is she doing her?"Meyrin asked slamming down her lunch.

"Well, I actually came to apologize about Saturday. So, I'm sorry."Cagalli said. "You were right, I feel so much better."

"I don't accpet it." Cagalli became stunned at her answer.

"Why? I came all this way and possibly damaged my reputation."

"I don't care." Cagalli put her lunch back in her bag and stood up.

"Fine. Next time you won't get an apology."

"Good."Meyrin took her drink and threw it in Cagalli's face. Everyone looked their way, gasping and secretly laughing. Athrun was too shocked to laugh, he couldn't believe Meyrin did that. Cagalli brushed her wet bangs out and looked at her. Meyrin was staring her down no look of any fear on her face.

"You're gonna pay for that."Cagalli whispered harshly.

"Looking forward to it."Meyrin smirked. Cagalli took her lunch and walked inside to find the bathroom.

_***Gym***_

"OW!" This was the third time Cagalli fell on the field. Meyrin and her two other friends Shiho and Miriallia were plowing her down.

"Your not going to take that are you?"Meer asked helping her up.

"Hell no."

"Ladies keep it clean." Coach Thalia yelled. She dropped the ball in the center and the girls went for it. Meyrin was running with the ball, Cagalli ran up behind her and tripped her with the field hockey stick. Meyrin fell face first.

"Do you like eating dirt?" Cagalli asked laughing walking away.

"Watch it Atha, first warning."Coach Thalia yelled helping her up. Meyrin dusted off her skirt glaring at Cagalli. The game continued with both Meyrin and Cagalli going at each other. Coach Thalia kept warning them but the girl ignored them continued their grudge match. It was the last 10 minutes of gym and last game. Meyrin was going to end this once and for all. Cagalli was close their goal when Meyrin launched her stick. Cagalli tripped, flipped over and smashed into the goalie.

"Oh my god, Cagalli!"Meer yelled running to her side. She told her she was fine just a scratched on her forehead. She could feel the blood trickling down her face.

"That's it, you wanna go?"Cagalli asked walking up to Meyrin.

"Bring it."Meyrin replied. The girls wrestled to the ground, yelling, screaming, and pulling each other hairs. The rest of the class cheered on Meyrin or Cagalli.

"HEY! HEY! THAT'S ENOUGH!"Coach Thalia yelled pulling the girls apart.

"Let me go!"Cagalli said pulling her arm away.

"Ow, ow,ow, my ankle I think she sprained it."Meyrin said grabbing her ankle.

"Oh please, she's faking."

"That's enough Atha, Principal's office and then the nurse. You have detention."

"Are you serious?!"

"MOVE IT!" Cagalli dropped her hockey stick and stormed off the field. She walked through the boys who stopped their soccer game to watch the fight.

**_*Principal's Ofiice*_**

"Mr. Durandal will see you now Ms. Atha."the secretary said. Cagalli got up and marched into his office slamming the door behind her.

"First of all Meyrin started the whole thing, she is lying two faced bitch!"

"Sit down Ms. Atha."Cagalli took the seat placed in front of his desk.

"Now repeat calmly what happened?"

"Ok, first of all she liked attacked me cuz I kind of publicly humiliated her on Saturday. But seriously get over it."

"Did you start the fight?"

"Well yeah she provoked me!"

"No more excuses, you have a weeks detention starting after school today."Mr. Durandal said writing on the yellow slip.

"That's not fair! What about Meyrin?"

"I will talk to her until than detention, give this to the Ms. Allster." He handed her the slip and point her to the door. Cagalli handed the slip to Ms. Allster and headed for the nurse's office.

"How can I help you?"Mr. Waltfield asked.

"Can you look at this bruise?"Cagalli asked taking a seat on the bed.

"Alright let's see."He turned her face to the right to get a better look. "Oh that is really deep, your going to need stitches."

"No! Picture day is tomorrow."Cagalli said quickly grabbing a nearby mirror to look at the cut. It was worse than she imagined, there was not enough foundation or coverup to take care of the cut.

"Your going home missy."Mr. Waltfield said. He grabbed some bandages and alchol to clean the cut. Cagalli looked in the mirror after he finished patching her up. She still looked good but her face was looked round and pudgy.

"Now go get your stuff and call your parents."He said handing her a pass to go home. Cagalli grabbed it and went to her locker feeling upset, pissed off, and just plain miserable. The only good news was that she didn't have to go attention after school. Cagalli opened her locker and started to put books in her prada bag.

"Hey." Cagalli turned around to find Athrun standing there.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Grouchy much?"

"How would you feel if you had a weeks detention, getting stitches, and have to look super ugly for picture day!"Cagalli rambled.

"Sorry, I heard about the fight."

"I'm going to kill her."Cagalli muttered harshly.

"Hey, Meyrin bruised her ankle."

"Does it look like I care? She got what she deserve."

"Cagalli you kind of started this grudge match."

"I apologize and she threw the water in my face."Cagalli replied slamming her locker shut.

"Athrun!"Meyrin called at the end of the hallway. Cagalli glared at her, but than she smirked when a payback popped in her mind. "Do you like Meyrin?"

"Uh...why do you ask?"Athrun stuttered. Cagalli smirked, slowly leaning into him.

"Just curious, cuz your starting to look..hot."Cagalli whispered seductively in his ear.

"Are you feeling ok?"Athrun blushed stepping back.

"Shut up."Cagalli grabbed his collar and kissed him hard on the lips. Meyrin gasped, she felt like Cagalli punched her in the stomach.

Cagalli slowly broke the kiss and looked into those emerald eyes. Athrun gazed down at her speechless and very much confused. Cagalli smiled and kissed him again. Don't you just love her?!


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey peeps, sorry I've been out of commission. This is all about AxC, I'm saving the MeyrinxCagalli drama for picture day. However, enjoy!_

**Chapter 5: Surprise! **

Cagalli pulled away, staring at the dazed Athrun. She smirked and walked away leaving him speechless. She passed Meyrin making sure she heard her, "This is just the beginning." Cagalli opened the door and called for a taxi. Meyrin looked at Athrun, he still hadn't notice her. She left, quietly sobbing.

**_*The Palace*_**

Cagalli poked her forehead looking in the mirror at the stitches she had been just put in. She tried everything to cover them up, but you could see them. The only choice was to have her bangs cover them up.

"There."Cagalli put down the brush. She had finished styling her hair to cover her stitches. They were completely covered and she looked really cute. Cagalli was putting her stuff away when her cell phone rang. She looked at the caller id, it was her mother.

"Hey mom, what's up?"

"YOU GOT STITCHES!!"Her mother yelled on the other end.

"Mom relaxl, it was not even that bad."

"You got into a fight?"

"Oh my god, chill. It was nothing and I'm completely fine, you see when you come home next week."

"Fine, but your father and I won't be home for at least three more weeks."

"MOM! That is not fair,Daddy said you guys be back."

"I'm sorry sweetie, its business."

"Ugh whatever."Cagalli hung up the phone and threw it on her bed. They would always do this to her and she was getting sick and tired of it. Her cell phone rang again, it was probably her mom again.

"WHAT?!"

"What the hell is wrong with you?"Meer asked on the other end.

"Oh, sorry Meer. I thought you were my mom."

"Extending their trip?"

"Of course."

"Sorry kid, parents suck."

"Yours don't."

"Hey, so I heard you got stitches?"

"Yeah, they are so ugly."

"What you going to do about pictures?"

"I have my bags covering them, so were good." Cagalli answered walking to her desk.

"Cool, ok I just wanted to check in."Meer said.

"Thanks M, appreciate it, later."Cagalli finished her conversation with Meer. She grabbed her purse and her coat, after day she had she deserve a few hours with her credit cards. Cagalli pushed the lobby button in the elevator, she waited listening to the stupid elevator music. She walked through the revolving doors and out to Barney's.

Two hours of shopping was all Cagalli could take. Both of her hands were filled with bags of dresses, shoes, handbags, scarfs, etc. She called her car to sent her purchases home and went to eat. She was making her way to Balthazar when she spotted Athrun coming out of the nearby bakery. Cagalli smirked, she felt like a continuation of this afternoon.

"Hey handsome," Athrun turned around to see Cagalli smiling up at him. He immediately turned red remembering this afternoon's event.

"Cagalli..."He mumbles avoiding her gaze.

"Aww, that's so cute."

"What do you want?"Athrun asked finally pulling himself together.

"What's with the attitude?"

"Because of you, Meyrin is not talking to me, or my friends." Cagalli rolled her eyes, she was tired of hearing about Meyrin, especially coming from Athrun.

"Oh boo hoo, she has nothing to be mad about, its not like your her boyfriend,"Cagalli said. "Beside, you didn't pull away."

"Stop turning this around,"Athrun hissed.

"Whatever. You don't belong to her Athrun, you can see or kiss anyone you want."Cagalli smiled broadly. Athrun looked at her silent, no matter how much he hated to admit it she was right.

"Hey are you hungry, cause I'm starving, wanna grab a bite?"Cagalli asked.

"With you? What are you up to?"

"Oh my god, nothing. It will be my treat."She added sweetly. Athrun was hesitant but his stomach was saying something else.

"Fine." Cagalli grabbed his hand and dragged him to Balthazar.

**_Balthazar_**

While the two waited for their dishes it was perfect time to talk. Athrun could help but wonder about Cagalli, she was mysterious and secretive. It was intriguing and kind of hot. He gazed at her wondering all about her. "Is there something on my face?"Cagalli pulled out her mirror and looked at her face. Athrun smiled, "No, just thinking."

"About what?"

"You."Athrun stated blankly.

"What about me?"

"Nothing, don't you eat at home with your parents."

"No, I eat alone every single night. My parents rather work and travel than spend time with me." Athrun felt kind of sorry her, this would explain why she was the way she was.

"This happen recently?"

"Oh no since I was born. Usually they will take me along, but as I got older they just leave me alone...all the time."Cagalli looked away from Athrun's gaze. She couldn't believe she was telling him all this. She doesn't even tell Meer about her parents. With Athrun it just felt easier and comfortable.

"That sucks Cagalli, I'm sorry."

"No big, I'm starting to get use to it."

"You shouldn't be."

"I know but what can I do."Cagalli shrugged.

"Tell your parents you missed them and you want them home."Athrun answered fiercely, leaning in.

"Their not big on listening,there's no point."

"Cagalli you--"

"If you don't mind lets drop it, please."

"Um...sure." The waiters arrived with their meals and the two dug in. They spent the rest of dinner talking about the everything. What they like and dislike. Cagalli was sharing secrets her best friend didn't know. Athrun listen to every word interested in all Cagalli was saying. The two felt completely comfortable with each other. Like they were just meant to be.

"I can't believe you didn't let me pay"Athrun said holding the door for her.

"I told you it was my treat."Cagalli answered putting on her new barney's jacket.

"Still, the gentleman always pays."

"Earth to Athrun, were in the 20th century."

"At least let me treat you to desert."

"What did you have in mind?"

**_Hudson River Park_**

"You are such a child,"Cagalli said taking her ice cream cone as Athrun paid the man.

"Hey, ice cream is the best kind of dessert."

"Of all the nice dessert shops in the city, you pick a man pushing a cart."

"Simplicity always taste the best."Cagalli rolled and smiled. The two started to take walk around the park enjoying their ice cream.

"Why are you such a bitch?,"Athrun asked breaking the silence. Cagalli snorted at the question she almost choked on her ice cream cone.

"I am not."

"Yeah you are, a real big one."

"You two huh?"

"No, ok maybe sometimes."

"I don't know, people piss me off that's it."

"Or its a defense mechanism."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, you have the tendency to push people away." Cagalli stopped him in front of him. "Ok, first you don't know me, second you don't know me."

"Really Cagalli, really?"

"Yeah, you don't know the first thing, so stop acting like you do." Cagalli snapped.

"Your lonely and hurt because of your parents. So, you put on this face and bring people down to make you feel a little better." Cagalli stood quiet looking at him. She didn't want to admit but Athrun hit the target right on. "So I'm I close?"Athrun asked with smug smiled on his face.

"Just a little."

"But you right I don't know, at least I'm trying."

"Fine I'll give you that."

"Cagalli, its ok to let your guard down."

"I know its just hard after all these years."

"I get it, no rush." Cagalli nodded and smile, he wasn't bad as she thought. Athrun gazed at her trapping them both in a trance.

"I know I'm cute but your starting to drool." Cagalli said playfully punching him in the arm. She smiled and continued to walk. Athrun rolled his eyes and followed after her.

**_*The Palace*_**

"You didn't have to do this." Cagalli said stopping at the top step of the hotel.

"I have to, I'm a gentleman."Athrun replied.

"Yeah, yeah. Thanks Athrun, I had a great time."

"Me too, your not that horrible."

"Whatever, jerk."Cagalli laughed pushing him back.

"I mean it, you surprised me."

"Well, I'm full of surprises, night handsome."Cagalli winked as she walked through the revolving doors. Athrun smiled shaking his head as he went back to the cab.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey thanks for all the reviews, here's the next chapter, sorry for the long wait :(_

**Chapter 6: Picture Day**

Athrun closed his locker after he put his books in. He stood in the hallway for a moment looking for a certain blond. After last night he couldn't get her out of his head. She was all he dreamt about last night. He would never say it out loud but he was star struck by this fiery blond.

"Hey" Athrun turned around to find Meyrin standing there. "Haven't talk to you in awhile."

"Whose fault is that?."Athrun leaned against his locker

"Guilty, I'm sorry."

"You should be, why are you so pissed all the time?"

"I don't know Cagalli drives me crazy, I hate her,"Meyrin answered. She felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders after giving that confession.

"She's really not bad pass all the bitchiness."

"Why are you defending her?"

"I've seen the other side of her and I get why she's the way she is."

"Ugh whatever, can we be friends, please?" Athrun stood there quietly looking at Meyrin. She was pulling of the puppy dog pout that got him to do anything.

"On one condition," He said.

"What?"

"No more fights with Cagalli."

"Fine, no more fights, I swear." Meyrin put her hand over her heart.

***French***

Cagalli stared at the paper in front of her, she could not remember how to conjugate french verbs. Madame Badigrael decide to surprise them with pop quiz from yesterday's homework. Cagalli rolled her pencil in between her index and middle finger. She could not concentrate at all. She would have actually done her homework but after the night with Athrun she could not focus. Cagalli used her peripherals to find him racing through the quiz.

"Ms. Atha, concentrer sur votre papier**_(concentrate on your paper_**).

"Qui madame." Cagalli decide to wing the whole quiz and pray for a good grade.

"Pencils down, turn over your paper and pass forward." Cagalli quickly scribbled some answer before handing in her paper.

"Bien classe au revoir." The bell rang and the students rush out. Cagalli grabbed her bag and walk out just to stopped.

"You slut!" Meer said pushing her against the locker.

"What is your problem?" Cagalli asked.

"You kissed Athrun?!!"

"Oh that is old news Meer, where have you been?"

"You could've told me yesterday!"

"Sorry slip me mind."

"Do you like him or what?"

"No! I only did to mess with Meyrin's head."

"Really?"Meer raised her eyebrows.

"Yes, now let go." Cagalli said goodbye to her friend and went to her locker. She place her books and gave look at herself in the mirror. She looked really cute today. Since it was picture day they didn't have to wear their uniforms.

"Conceited much?" Cagalli turned around to find Athrun standing behind her.

"Not even, I just like to look at myself all the time." Athrun couldn't help but laugh. "That's what conceited means."

"I know huh!" Cagalli shut her locker and walked with him.

"You look great by the way."Cagalli couldn't help but blush at his compliment. "You don't look bad yourself, handsome." Any awkward passed between them, when the bell rang.

"Well, gotta run."

"Yeah see ya."

**_*Auditorium*_**

Meyrin scored the room looking for Athrun. She found him and unfortunately he was standing with Cagalli. "Come one guys I found him." She called back to Lacus and Kira. The three walked over and joined Cagalli and him.

"Hey Athrun... uh Cagalli." Meyrin glanced at her she didn't want to admit it but she took amazing. Cagalli was wearing a gray plaid skirt with a big black belt. It matched perfectly with her white collar shirt. Also, to top it off she wore cute ankle high black boots with gray headband in her blond her. "You look nice."

"Thanks you too."Cagali answered. She had used everything in her body not to attack her right now. It was her fault she had to go detention after school and stitches in her head. The photographer called to Cagalli whose was next in line.

"Sorry excuse me." Meyrin watched her walked away and than turned to look at Athrun. "So are you guys dating or what?"

"Ugh NO! Cagalli just found some common ground that's all."

"Yeah right, its so obvious your into her,"Kira said.

"He is not! Like he said they're just friends."Meyrin said glaring at Kira.

"Ok fine, whatever." Meyrin turned away from Kira and glared at Cagalli. After she saw that kiss she promise herself she would do anything to keep them apart. She refuse to let Cagalli have Athrun.

*******

Cagalli sat down on the seat waiting for the photographer. She glanced in Athrun's direction and smile. Ever since the they had dinner last night she could not stop smiling. At first she took he was a total geek but now it was completely different.

"Are we ready?" The photographer asked.

"Uh, sure. How many shots do we get?"

"each student gets three."

"Can we have two with a friend?"

"I just need one portrait of you."

"One moment." Cagalli quickly got up and went to grab Athrun. "Sorry hope you don't mind." Meyrin watched as Cagalli took her picture and than included Athrun. He had him hold her up while they took their pictures.

"What is with Cagalli, does she like him?" Lunamaria whispered to Meer.

"No, she just messing with him to get back at your sister."Meer answered. Meyrin smirked, this was too perfect. It was exactly what she needed to get back at the blond bitch.

"You are so random," Athrun laughed.

"So not, but I can't wait to see how they turn out."

"Me too."

"ATHRUN!" Meyrin yelled as she pushed Cagalli away from him.

"What is your problem?"

"You are, Athrun listen to me she just using you to get back at me."

"Wait, what are you talking about?"

"She doesn't even like you. She just using you." Athrun looked at Cagalli, she just stood speechless. "Is that true?" Cagalli froze there solid, it was like watching a movie.

"Cagalli...is it true?"

"Uh...yeah." Athrun stood there for a moment before walking away. Cagalli walked behind me before grabbing his arm. "Let me explain."

"Leave me alone." He pulled his arm and walked out of the auditorium. Meyrin chased right after followed by Kira and Lacus.

**_*7th period*_**

"Athrun...please, come on I'm sorry." Cagalli yelled after him, but he completely ignored her. She dropped her bag in front of her locker and bang her head on it. She had spent all day trying to apologize but he ignored her. Cagalli but some books in her and locker praying that tomorrow she get a least a minute to apologize.

"Had a bad day?" Cagalli turned around to find Meyrin smirking at her. She was in no mood to deal with her crap right now. This whole thing was her fault, she could not keep her a big mouth shut. "Leave me alone."

"Oh don't be like that Cagalli, you only have yourself to blame." Cagalli didn't answered she simply shut her locker and tried to walk away. Meyrin grabbed her arm threw against her locker. "Give it up, Athrun will never be yours." Meyrin whispered harshly in her ear. She grabbed her bag and walked away. Cagalli put her head on her locker, she had enough. She was not going to let some wannabe push her around. She was an Atha dammit and they get whatever they want.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Cagalli shouted down the hallway. Meyrin stopped in her tracks to face her.

"What?"

"You don't get to decide for him."

"Trust me your not his type."

"And you are?" Cagalli walked up to her, "So what if I'm a bitch, Athrun doesn't seem to mind." Meyrin stared at her, no matter what she thought Cagalli was right.

"Now, I'm going to say this one more time, stay out of my business.." Cagalli turned around when Meyrin pulled her by her hair all the way to the floor.

Cagalli had enough, she didn't care if was going to suspended or expelled this bitch was going down now. The girls started to let punches, slaps, name calling, hair pulling, out.

"I'm gonna kick your ass, you slut!"Meyrin shouted slamming Cagalli into the wall and than slapping her. Cagalli retaliated by punching her in the stomach. The girls were throwing each other into lockers, yelling, screaming, etc. A crowd broke around them either cheering for Meyrin or Cagalli.

"What's going on?" Athrun asked Sting.

"Cagalli and this one girl are duking it out, damn this is hot." Athrun dropped his backpack, grabbed Kira and fought through the crowd. The found Meyrin towering over Cagalli tyring to strangle her. Cagalli was trying to push her off but this girl was not budging.

"This has gone too far." Athrun grabbed Meyrin and pulled her off of Cagalli. Kira grabbed Cagalli trying to hold her back.

"KNOCK IT OFF!!" The crowd to disperse to let Mr. LaFlaga and Ms. Ramius through. "You two my classroom NOW!" Cagalli and Meyrin followed Ms. Ramius into the her classroom. She shut the door after Mr. LaFlaga walked through. Cagalli sat on the opposite side the room from Meyrin. The two just sat their glaring at each other.

"Either one of you want to go first?" Mr. LaFlaga asked leaning against the desk. Cagalli and Meyrin stayed silent while glaring at each other.

"Let's try to this again, Cagalli what happened?" Ms. Ramius looked at Cagalli.

"Well, she just jealous because Athrun likes me and not her ugly ass."

"Shut the hell up you slut, he's never going to want something that everyone has used." Meyrin smirked, Cagalli felt like taking a her pencil and shoving down her throat.

"That's enough ladies. I have had enough with your grudge match, today is the last fight," Ms. Ramius.

"This is not normally protocol, but you left us no choice,." Mr. LaFlaga walked out of the classroom. He returned a few minutes with Athrun. The girls felt very confused.

"Now, Athrun this is the only way to end this,"Ms. Ramius said. "I want you chose on."

"What?" Athrun asked.

"Cagalli or Meyrin?"


	7. Chapter 7

_Hello again, sorry for the long wait. I was trying to decide who Athrun would choose, and being back in school doesn't help lol. Sorry if its a little short. Anyway read and review, also enjoy!_

**Chapter 7: Bittersweet**

Athrun stood in the silent room looking at Meyrin and Cagalli. He had to choose but he didn't know who. No matter the out come someone was going to get hurt.

"Athrun, who do you choose?" Mr LaFlaga asked leaning against the desk.

"Uh... Meyrin."

Meyrin jumped out of her seat to give Athrun a big hug.

"Now, ladies can we move on."

"Gladly." Cagalli grabbed her bag and walked out the door. Athrun pulled away from Meyrin and went after Cagalli.

"Cagalli, wait... its not what you think."

"Than what do I think Athrun? Can you tell me?"

"Its not that I don't like you, she's my best friend."

"That's freaking great for you."

Athrun grabbed her arm preventing her from leaving. "Cagalli... I'm sor-"

"NO! You don't get to say I'm sorry, this is what I get for letting my guard down, trust me it will not happen again." Cagalli pulled back her arm and ran out of the building.

***The Palace***

Cagalli look herself in the mirror, she was wearing a new Versace dress. It wasn't really "new", it was lying in her closet untouched and unused like many others.

"I don't know why I haven't woren this." Her phone vibrate on her dresser, she grabbed and saw it was Sting. "Do you get it?"

"Yeah, my dad's limo right outside ready for partying."

"Awesome!"

"Phew, I thought you back out."

"Why?"

"Well, you have been MIA these last days."

"Don't worry sweetie the bitch is back and she's is staying...permanently."

"Sweet, I'm outside with the crew. Get your ass done here!" Cagalli laughed hanging up her phone. She walked to her closet and searched for a cute clutch. She grabbed it a cute black one and took her coat.

"Ms. Cagalli, its a school night. I don't think you parents would like you out," Asagi said.

"Their not here so their rules don't apply."

"When will you be back?"

"Don't know, don't care later Asagi."

***Wednesday***

Athrun watched the door as a student came back from the office. He had been staring at the door all morning hoping Cagalli would walk in or even one of her friends. It was really strange that none of her friends came to school, they were all absent. Athrun was knocked out of his trance when a paper ball hit him in the back of his head. He opened to read "Pay attention :D," he looked up to see Meyrin smiling at him. Athrun smiled back, they were probably ditching as usually.

"Nice of you to join us, Ms. Campbell, Ms. Hawk." Athrun looked at the door to see Meer and Lunamaria standing there. They were both wearing sunglasses and they look kind of pale. They handed their late slip to Madame Badgiruel and took their sits. Athrun looked their way wondering where Cagalli was. He wanted to call her last night but chickened out each time. Beside he was the last person she would want to talk to. The bell rang and the Madame Badgiruel gave them their homework and dismiss them.

"So do want to go off campus for lunch?" Meyrin asked. Athrun didn't hear anything to she said. He was too busy following Meer and Lunamaria.

"Um you can go without me, later Meyrin." Athrun ran to catch up with Meer and Lunamaria, he just had to know she was ok. "Hey!" Lunamaria turned around to find Athrun calling for them. "What does he want?"

"No clue" Meer answered stopping in her tracks.

"Um... have you seen Cagalli." Luna and Meer looked at each other before bursting out laughing. "You ditch her and have the nerve to ask where she is, you have some guts kid."

"I didn't ditch... I just need to know if she's ok."

"Oh don't worry, she's doing great. She has already forgotten about you, and most things." Lunamaria smirked.

"What did you do to her?"

"None of you business, why do you even care?!" Meer snapped back. "You have your girlfriend, leave her alone, come on." Meer took Luna and walked away leaving Athrun with his decision.

**_*_****_Health Office*_**

Cagalli put the ice pack on her wrist, flinching at the pain. Last night she had partyed too much and too hard. They had hit this new club that Meer's mom owned and it had its grand opening last night. Open bar, VIP access, you name it. Cagalli laid her head against the pillow, she closed her eyes thinking about the night before. She had drank and so much, she actually slipped on the stairs and fell and sprained her wrist. Her parents weren't too happy when she told them the news.

"Ms. Atha I'll leave here to rest." Dr. Waltfield said before the closing door behind her. Cagalli settled herself in the bed trying to get comfortable on these horrible sheets. She was ready to closed the her eyes when the she heard the door happened. "What you did you for-"

Athrun stood looking there staring at Cagalli who staring back at him. Cagalli switched her position so that she was sitting up straight. Athrun turned his gaze to the bandage on wrist. "What happened?"

Cagalli didn't gave ab answered and turned her head away. Athrun reached for her wrist but she snatched it way, "DON'T TOUCH ME!" Then took a step back and looked at her. He could see the anger, hurt, and confusion in her eyes. "Cagalli...listen-"

"I don't want to here it Athrun, go and leave me alone."

"Cagalli please, Meyrin is my best friend and-"

"GO!" Athrun tried to touch her but she moved away. "Cagalli...please can we go back?"

Cagalli wanted that so bad but she couldn't take that step again. This is what always hap pend when she got close to someone. "No, you can't have everything you want Athrun." Cagalli put her head against the pillow and pulled the covers over her head. She prayed that he would go again this very moment, or she was going to crack. She heard footsteps and door closing. Cagalli let go of the breath she was holding in and closed her eyes. Everything in life was a bittersweet...this was no expection.


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey to make up for my long absence, here's the next chapter right with the other one. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 8: Hot Mess**

Athrun and Cagalli barely spoke after their encounter in the health office. When they pass each other in the hall neither would mumble out any kind of hello. They avoided each other completely. Even in there life skills class where they were "married." Athrun would avoid talking to her and Cagalli did the same.

"Wow, I'm sorry," Lacus sipped her drink as she listen to Athrun. She was only the one he could talk to about Cagalli without feeling like a complete jackass.

"Its weird... I acutally miss her." Athrun put his head on the table.

"Well of course you do. You two are into each other but too stubborn to notice." Athrun didn't bother to reply. The only reason he picked Meyrin was because they have been friends forever. He could not have not picked her. He wanted Cagalli to understand that he was crazy about her.

"Athrun just tell her you like her and your sorry."

"For what? I did I do?."

"She trusted you and you let her down...hard." The bell rang signaling the end of lunch. Lacus threw her trash away and waited for Athrun. He said that he would catch up. He wanted to wallow in his depression. Lacus stood there looking at his pitiful self. It was pretty obvious he needed Cagalli to forgive him. But he would not do anything.

**_*Life Skills*_**

Cagalli placed her her stuff on her desk. She sighed and looked at the window, it was going to rain today. The weather matched her mood exactly. After her encounter with Athrun in the nurse office she didn't really do much. Of course she would party with her friends. But in truth she was getting sick of the same old thing.

Athrun stepped into the classroom and their eyes met. Neither one wanted to pull away, but Athrun was the first to break eye contact. He took his seat which ironically was next to her. The two sat in silence waiting for the Ms. Ramius and the rest of their classmates.

The next fifty five minutes felt like eternity. Athrun and Cagalli actually had to "communicate" with each other. More like Athrun asking questions and Cagalli mumbling the answer. During that entire time neither made eye contact.

"Before you pack up I have homework for you," Ms. Ramius said with five minutes remaining in the day. The glass groan and complained, they thought they would leave before she remembered. "You and your partner must fill out this packet, due tomorrow. So get together." The bell rang and the class scurried out. Athrun tried to catch Cagalli to talk about the assignment. By the time he found her she was already hailing a taxi with Meer and Lunamaria. Athrun sighed as he watched get in.

**_*Meyrin's Penthouse*_**

Meyrin put the popcorn and soda on the table. She fluffed the pillows again, she had to make sure everything was perfect. Athrun was coming over for a movie night. Tonight was the night she would confess on these pent up feelings. She was confident he would feel the same way, he chose her over Cagalli. Meyrin was looking for matches to light the candles when her sister walked in.

"Geek date tonight?" Lunamaria asked as she grabbed a bottle of water.

"Shut up, just make sure you disappear tonight," Meyrin snapped as she lit the candles.

"Was planning to." Lunamaria finished her water before grabbing her coat and closing the door. Meyrin watched her leave. She was not going to let her sister spoil this night. All those years of dreaming would finally pay off. The door bell rang knocking Meyrin back into reality. Meyrin stopped by the mirror before opening the door.

"Hey Athrun, right on time." Athrun smiled and walked in. He dropped off his coat before taking a seat on the couch. Meyrin put it away than went to grab the movie. "What are we watching tonight?" Athrun asked taking some popcorn.

"A Walk To Remember," Meyrin answered putting the movie in the DVD player.

"Again? How many times have we seen this?"

"Just about ten times, come on its my favorite movie." Meyrin dropped next to him pushing play on the remote.

"Fine, next time I pick the movie." Meryin ignored his comment and turn off the lights.

They had been thirty minutes into the movie. Meyrin decided to make her move, she slowly slide her hand toward his. Athrun gave no reaction but continued to watch the movie. She moved her hand a little closer so their pinkies were touching. She glanced up at him, still no reaction. She decided to go full throttle. Meyrin laid her whole hand on to of his. Athrun finally looked her way. Meyrin smiled shyly as she leaned in closer. Athrun didn't move, he was frozen solid. He couldn't push her away, so he let her kiss him.

Meyrin was in complete heaven as she laid her lips on Athrun's. He was not fighting back, so she took the chance to deepen the kiss. Still Athrun gave no sign of resistance and he didn't kiss her back. She pulled away and looked at him. Athrun stood up and turn on the lights.

"Meyrin...Thank you." Meyrin slowly stood up feeling very confused.

"For what?"

"I finally get it!"

"Get what?"

"Meyrin I'm sorry but I don't have feelings for you."

"Whaa...?"

"Your not the one I want to be with, and I finally get it."

"Wait...do you want Cagalli?" Meyrin asked taking a step toward him.

"Yeah... I do."

"NO! Athrun you chose me, I was the one you want" She cried out.

"I want you Meyrin...but as a friend." Meyrin froze, she couldn't believe she was hearing this. She felt the tears falling down her face.

"Why?! WHY HER?! I'm the one who loves you so much!"

"I'm sor-"

"STOP! WHY DOES SHE HAVE THAT I DON'T?!" Athrun could see that nothing he say would make her understand. He simply embraced her and let Meyrin cry. Meyrin quickly pushed him away and glared at him. "SHE can't have you...I won't let her."

"That's not your decision." Athrun grabbed his coat, "I'm sorry." He closed the door leaving Meyrin all by herself.

**_******_**

Athrun ran down the stairs and outside. It had started to rain hard. It would be nearly impossible to hail a taxi in this weather. Athrun decided to run, he had to talk to Cagalli right now. He had to apologize and tell her how he felt before he lost the nerve. Meyrin lived a few blocks away from Cagalli so it wouldn't take long.

Athrun made to the Palace Hotel, he was making his up the front steps when he spotted Cagalli. She was about to climb into a cab. "CAGALLI!"

Cagalli stopped and turn her head to see who called her name. She looked around until eyes fell upon Athrun. She was in no mood to deal with him. She was about to enter the cab when Athrun grabbed her.

"Let me go Athrun."

"No, not until you hear me out."

"What do you want? You've said enough." Cagalli pulled away and tried to get into the cab. Athrun stopped her again.

"Please hear me out." Cagalli stared at him for a minute. If it was any other guy she would have been in the cab by now. But she had a weakness for Athrun and his emerald eyes. "Fine, what is it?"

"I'm sorry. Your the one I wantED to pick."

"Why didn't you?"

"I don't know, I guess I was sacred. Meyrin and I have been together for years. I didn't want to hurt her."

"So you hurt me instead?!"

"Look, Meyrin kiss me tonight and-"

"I don't want to here this."

"No listen, she kissed me and I felt nothing. I thought I had some feelings for her but nothing." Cagalli stared at him she didn't know what to believe. "Cagalli I want you, not her. I wussed out, I've never felt this way about anyone,especially someone like you."

"Someone like me?"

"Your selfish, self-centered, temper-mental,aggressive and opinionated," Athrun said.

"Thanks.."

"But your kind, funny, and sweet. Your a hot mess and I love that about you." Cagalli stood there in the rain staring into those emerald eyes. Her head was telling not to believe but her heart won. Athrun didn't wait for her answer and kiss her there.

Cagalli slowly pulled away and looked up at him. Athrun smiled,"Consider that payback." Cagalli rolled her eyes and pulled him in for another kiss.

Nearby Meyrin stood in the rain watching them. Her eyes were filled with tears as she watched them. "I won't let her win Athrun...if I can't have you no one can."


	9. Chapter 9

_Sorry for the long delay guys, enjoy!_

Chapter 9: Dessert or Disaster?

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing, why?"

"My parents want to meet you." Cagalli dropped her pencil and stare at Athrun. "Are you serious?"

"Yep."

"It hasn't even been a week!" Cagalli grabbed her pencil and put it back on her desk.

"I know, but they have known about you for quite awhile."

"Oh."

"Don't worry, they'll love you." The bell rang signaling the end of chemistry.

"Athrun I'm not sure about this, wha...what if they don't like me?" Cagalli but her chemistry in her locker and taking out her Pre-Calculus book. She looked herself in the mirror and pushed back some of her bangs.

"You have nothing to worry about. They're gonna love you, I already do." Cagalli smiled shyly at his comment. She knew he didn't really he "loved" her, it only been a week. However, it was really nice of him.

"Hey I gotta run I can't be late for weight training again." He kissed her on the cheek before running down the hall and catching up with Kira. Cagalli leaned back against her locker watching him go. She didn't think it was possible to be this happy, but apparently there is.

"I still can't believe you're dating that dork," Meer put some on more lip gloss.

"He's not a dork," Cagalli pushed Meer away from her mirror and closed her locker.

"Yeah he is. Cagalli this guy is so not even your type."

"Well I'm done with those type of guys, I like him Meer. As my best friend you should be supportive." Meer sighed, she totally did approve but if Cagalli was happy that was all that matter.

"Fine, what you are two up to." Meer grabbed her and the two made their way down the hallway to Pre-Calculus.

"I'm have dinner with his parents tonight."

"Already! That was quick. He must really like you."

"What if they don't like me?"

"They will, so stop sweating." Cagalli and Meer entered the classroom and took the seats. During class all Cagalli could think about was if Athrun's parents would like her let alone approve of her. Before she knew it school was over and was standing at her locker again.

"Hey you ok?" Athrun placed his hand on her shoulder knocking Cagalli back to reality.

"Uh yeah, I'm just a little nervous."

"Don't be your going to be great. I've to go, but I'll see at 7." Athrun kissed her and left.

***5th Avenue***

Meyrin dragged her feet down the street looking down. So far this had been the worse week of her life and it was only Wednesday. She had seen Athrun and Cagalli everywhere and they were always together. She thought that her friends would be the perfect escape but she was dead wrong. Cagalli had eaten lunch with them for the past three days. Stupid Lacus and her kindness. She didn't know how long she could keep this up. And so far she had done nothing to get back at Cagalli for taking Athrun away from her.

"Meyrin, what are you doing here?" Meyrin looked up to see Mrs. Zala standing there holding bags of grocery.

"Uh, just on my way home, isn't it a little late to buy groceries?"

"Well, Athrun is bringing home his new girlfriend, so I'm making dinner." Meyrin both dropped. They had already moved to that level already. It had only been a week.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, her name is Cagalli do you know her?"

"Yeah, we have several classes together."

"You should come tonight, it might put her at ease." Meyrin smirked and suddenly this day didn't seem so terrible.

"That sounds like a great idea Mrs. Zala." Meyrin took a bag off her hand. Cagalli was going to go down and she didn't even know it.

***Zala Residence***

Cagalli stood in front of the door deciding whether or not to go in. She had even arrived five minutes early. Cagalli was so nervous that she bought a whole new outfit for this dinner. She had Asagi help her pick it out. All her clothes were inappropriate for a this kind of dinner. She even went to the trouble of baking a biscuits to soften the atmosphere.

"Come on Cagalli, you're in an Atha and were not scared of anything." Cagalli took a deep breath before pushing the doorbell. Her pulse quicken when she heard footsteps. Athrun opened the door, he stepped aside allowing her to inside. She handed him her coat.

"What are you wearing?" Athrun moved his eyes up and down.

"What? Is too much?"

"It's not you."

"Athrun my usual clothes are not appropriate for meeting you parents."

"Stop worrying, they are going to love you." Athrun lead her to the living room, where his mother was setting the table. "Mom, this is Cagalli." Cagalli smiled at her, she looked exactly like Athrun but a girl version. She had the same Midnight blue hair and stunning emerald eyes.

"Wow, Athrun she's beautiful!"

"Mom!"

"Hello I'm Lenore Zala, nice to meet you Cagalli"

"Nice to meet you." Cagalli tried not to mumble, she was so nervous.

"Patrick! She's here. Take a seat, he'll be out in a minute." Cagalli slowly down on the couch with Athrun besides her. He squeezed her arm to help her calm down but sadly it did nothing.

"Is that her?"

"Yes, dear."

"Hi I'm Patrick Zala, you must be Cagalli."

"Uh...yes nice to meet you sir."

"Athrun has told us so much about you."

"Hopefully there all good things," Mr. Zala smiled,

"You can all be seated," Mrs. Zala called from the dinning room. Cagalli took her seat across from Athrun.

"Mom, why is their a fifth plate?"

"Oh Meyrin said she stop by." The doorbell suddenly rang at that moment.

"That must be her." Mrs. Zala went to get the door. Cagalli gave Athrun a look and he just shrugged his shoulders. He didn't know she was coming.

"Oh! Cagalli you're here already,"Meyrin smiled as she took a seat right next to her.

"Uh...yes, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I thought you might be nervous so I'm here for support. I'm mean we are "close"," Meyrin smirked at her as she placed her napkin on her lap. Cagalli didn't know what to do, this dinner was stressful enough.

"Ah...thanks."

"Well let's say grace," Mrs. Zala said.

"Lenore, I think Cagalli should lead." Meyrin said smiling at Cagalli.

"That's a great idea, Cagalli?"

"Uh...I'd love too." Cagalli placed her hands together and closed her eyes. She had no idea what to say, her family never said grace. They food would be set on table and they dig in. She glance at Athrun who gave her encouraging smile. At time like this she really wished she listen to Asagi more and pick her bible once in a while. What was that pray she say before putting the food on the table? Bless us lord or something.

"Um... bless us oh lord and these thy gift we are about to receive from thy divine bounty through Christ our Lord. Amen."

"Amen, that's was lovely Cagalli." Cagalli glanced at Meyrin and she was not too happy. Cagalli one, Meyrin zero. Cagalli put some food on her plate and began to eat.

"So Cagalli tell us about yourself." Mr. Zala asked sipping his water.

"Well, I'm an only child. My father is the president and CEO of Orb Corp and my mother is President of the Atha Group."

"Wow, your life must be exciting."

"Uh...not really but the traveling is great."

"Do you go with them?"

"Not really, school and stuff."

"That's a shame leaving their only daughter alone in a big city without parent supervision. Must be hard." Meyrin said taking a bit of her salad. Cagalli wanted to slap right there, she had no right to talk about her family. She knew nothing.

"I'm not alone, Asagi takes care of me."

"Who's that?" Mrs. Zala asked.

"She's my guardian."

"Oh."

Mrs. Zala took a sip of her wine. Cagalli didn't know what that meant but she hadn't feeling it wasn't good.

"How did you know Athrun?"

"He must have met her when he spend the night at Cagalli's." Meyrin chimed in. Cagalli glared at her, this girl needed to keep her big mouth shut or she was going to shut it for her.

"What?"

"Me and Athrun were working on our life skills project and we fell asleep on my dinning room table." Cagalli quickly explain, she could feel the sweat falling down the back of her neck.

"You guys were in London visiting grandma," Athrun said. Cagalli let out the breath she was holding, she couldn't relax yet not with Meyrin here.

"What do like to do for fun Cagalli?" Mrs. Zala asked.

"Um...does shopping count?" Mr. and Mrs. Zala laughed and it put her at ease.

"Yes it does, what else?"

"I like to read, snowboard, swim, and some travel."

"Wow you extremely busy,"Mr. Zala said.

"Oh yeah, don't forgetting hitting the clubs every night and getting drunk in the back of Sting's limo." Meyrin answered feeling very content. This was so much fun, best night of her life.

"Excuse me?" Cagalli opened her mouth to explain herself but no words came out. How was she going to explain this, that is what she really did. Mr. and Mrs. Zala looked at each other and than glare at Athrun.

"Athrun would you help your father and I get dessert ready?" Before Athrun could answer he was pulled into the kitchen. Cagalli sat there looking at her unfinished dinner. She was steaming with anger right now.

"Aw, don't feel too bad Cagalli. You weren't really Athrun's type." Meyrin wiped her lips with a napkin and turned her body so she was facing Cagalli.

"What? No witty comeback? Wow you really wanted to make a good impression."

Meyrin started to laugh she put her hand over her mouth trying to control her laughter.

"You bitch, you're gonna to pay for this."

"Oh really? How? Athrun's parents will never let you two be together."

"That's not going to happen," Cagalli fixed her glare at Meyrin.

"Its you're own fault, if you hadn't been such a whore in the past than there would be skeletons in your closet." Cagalli lifted her hand to slap her but stopped herself. She didn't want to admit it but Meyrin was right and they smirk on her face knew it.

The kitchen door slide open and Athrun return with his parents. They all ate dessert in silence with a morbid atmosphere,except Meyrin she was eating with all smiles. After dessert Cagalli grabbed her coat and handed them the biscuits she baked earlier. She thanked the Zalas for the dinner and walked with Athrun to the door.

"I'm sorry Cagalli, I didn't know Meyrin would be here."

"Its fine, this is my fault. I'm the one with the bad reputation." Cagalli said goodnight and walked to the elevator. Cagalli pushed the lobby button and laid her back against the wall and sighed. This night had been a total disaster.

***Zala Residence***

Meyrin sat on the the dinner table eating chocolate cake as Athrun and his parents discussed Cagalli. He had been forced to tell them what Cagalli had been really like and all about her reputation.

"Athrun this girl is loose and wild, your only going to get hurt," Mrs. Zala said.

"Mom, she's not like that."

"Really? Her parents are never around and she just runs around New York, I can imagine what her grades look like."

"Mom, you got it wrong."

"Really? Then me what's right." Athrun opened his mouth but closed it. Cagalli was like that, he didn't even know if she stopped her partying. But he had do defend her somehow.

"Well? Nothing? I thought so you're done seeing her."

"Mom?!"

"End of discussion."

"You can't stop me from seeing her?"

"Watch me." Mrs. Zala left and went upstairs to her room. Athrun sunk back into the couch and sigh this was not fair. They didn't even give her a chance.

"Dad, come on."

"Sorry Athrun, I'm with your mother." His dad got up and went into his study leaving Athrun with his thoughts. Meyrin stood up and joined Athrun on the couch.

"Told you."

"Meyrin this is all your fault. Why couldn't you stay quiet?"

"Athrun your parents have been good to me, they deserve the truth."

"Whatever, I'll be in my room, you going home?"

"Yeah, after I finish my dessert." Meyrin smirked as she watched him leave, revenge never tasted so sweet.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys it me again so sorry for the LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG delay. I apologize I' ve been super busy with school, traveling and now manging some free time. However, thanks a plea of Cagallifangurl, I have motivate myself to write again. And lucky for you I have already written TWO drama filled chapters. I'm finishing it up right now and starting on a new chapter. By Friday they should by up the latest would be Sunday. So be patient for a little be longer. Send your thanks to Cagallifangurl, she was the one to motivate me out of my slump. So stay tune, I'm working really hard. Opposite Attract is making a comeback!


	11. Chapter 11

_Hello, I'M BACK, seriously this time! Sorry for the long wait, I had major writer's block and many things kept getting in the way ^^. Anyway all you devoted readers are in for a treat, because NO MORE writers block and MORE drama to come! One more thing, if some of you out there enjoy my writing check out my blog Bamboozled! at .com (K-POP and Asian Dramas are my new addiction!) ENJOY!_

**_Chapter 10: Karma Picks A Side_**

_***Saturday Morning***_

Meyrin felt the rays of sunlight on her face. She slowly opened her eyes and awoke to a glistening ceiling. She sat up and stretch feeling great and refreshed. Last night humiliation of Cagalli had gone better than she expected. However, she knew it was going to take more than letting some skeletons out the closet to win Athrun. She had his parents in her corner, so that was a start, but Cagalli was a strong opponent and she had major reinforcements.

"That's it!" Meyrin rushed out of bed and toward her bookshelf. She took out last year yearbook and flipped through the pages until she stopped at a picture of Cagalli and her crew. Meyrin face made a smirk. "Without her worker bees the queen is nothing." Meyrin closed the book and spinned around, she couldn't wait. Cagalli had put her through much pain and it was time to repay the favor. "I'm home" Lunamaria called from downstairs. Meyrin cracked her door and watched her sister enter her room.

"This is too easy...hey Luna?"

_***Central Park***_

"Come on Cagalli were almost done just a few more steps" Athrun yelled at his blonde girlfriend who was currently gasping for air.

"You...said that... twenty minutes ago" Cagalli heaved. She sat down on the grass trying to catch her breath. She didn't even know why she was here, she hated exercise especially running. Athrun stood in front her shaking head "You are so out of shape" he took a seat next handing her his water bottle.

"I'm not, just a little tired."

"Uh huh sure." Cagalli scowled at him and rolled her eyes. She didn't even want to be here but Athrun wouldn't leave her alone. He had it his head that last night fiasco was his fault and wanted to cheer her up, and his great idea was jog. This kid had a lot to learn. "Feeling better?" He asked smiling.

"No, I feel sweaty and gross" Cagalli closed the lid toss him back his water bottle.

"That's not what I meant."

"Ugh... Athrun I'm fine, its not big deal. A lot of people don't like me it's not the end of the world."

"You sure, it didn't seem like that last night."

"I'll admit I was a little shock by Meyrin's ambush but I'm bouncing back. That bitch so gonna..." Cagalli stopped herself and looked at Athrun.

"Cagalli leave Meyrin alone ok?"

"Seriously? She's out to get me and I'm not gonna sit here and take it." Cagalli clenched her right fist and punched it against her left hand.

"Please...for me? I know you don't like her but she's one of my oldest friends. She just needs time to adjust." Cagalli let out a sigh and looked around. She couldn't believe she was about to do this. "Fine I'll let it go for you but next I'm won't be so nice."

"Okay I hear you, thank you." He kissed on her cheek and stood up. He reached out his hand to help her up. Cagalli took and the two began walking. Cagalli stared down at their join hands and blushed. She didn't know how it happened but she was really starting to fall for this guy and she was loving every moment of it.

_***Hawke Residence***_

Meyrin opened drawers, thew paper, ruffled clothes but still nothing. Meyrin stood in the middle of her sister's room surrounded by the mess. She looked every place she could think of but still nothing. "It's got to be in somewhere." Meyrin took a seat on her bed trying to think like her sister. She decided to best way to take down Cagalli was to get rid of her friends first. However, she needed something so they would turn against Cagalli, so far nothing. Meyrin wasn't dumb she knew their her had to be something on her sister she could use. Her clue was to find her phone and she knew it was in here somewhere. Lunamaria always forgot it.

Meyrin sat on her bed frustrated and exhausted. She would need to find the phone and clean the room before Lunamaria got back. *DING!* Meyrin felt the bed vibrate. *DING* There it was again, she starting feeling around the bed and than under mattress until her hand felt plastic. She pulled out her handed it came face to face with her sister's phone. Meyrin smiled and jumped around, it was like whole universe was on her side. She glanced back and the phone Lunamaria had received two text messages. She click opened the inbox and their were ten unread texts message. She opened the most recent ones and gasped. Meyrin couldn't not believe what she was reading. Meyrin slipped her hand in her back pocket and pulled her phone.

"Shiho hey, grab Miri and meet at Pan Asian" Meyrin said scrolling through the messages and forwarding each one to her phone before deleting.

"Dude, that's all the way on 86th" Shiho whined on the other end.

"Its my treat, beside you will not believe what I'm about to tell you."

**_*The Palace*_**

Cagalli sipped her tea and pushed play on her remote. After a whole day hanging out with Athrun she need a little time to herself. What's better than an Ocean's Trilogy. Brad Pitt, George Clooney and Matt Damon all in one movie, hell yeah. She grabbed her popcorn bowl and was ready to dive when her doorbell rang. "UGH REALLY!" She clicked pause before answering the door. "What the hell?"

"Cagalli!" Lunamaria engulfed in blonde friend in bear hug in panic state.

"Hey Luna, what's up? You okay?"

"No! Everything's wrong! I can't believe this!" Luna yelled.

"Okay, chill just take seat and tell whats wrong" Cagalli ushered her to the coach closing the door behind the. Luna spilled her guts out the minute Cagalli sat. She was speaking at the speed of light telling her Cagalli everything. Cagalli sat their silent not knowing what to say after she finished. When she opened the door she never expected this. "What are you going to do?" Cagalli finally spoke.

"I don't know, I'm still figuring things out right now. Lunamaria said fumbling with her fingers.

"Um okay, Luna you know..."

"Cagalli you can't tell Meer" Lunamaria grabbed her hands clenching them.

"Why? I'm sure she want to know."

" I know but, she kind has big mouth and if this gets out...ugh"

" Ok I promise, your're cutting off my circulation" Cagalli broke free from her death grib. Lunamaria thank Cagalli again before making her way out.

Cagalli laid down her couch staring at the ceiling and sighed. Senior year was supposed to me easy and stress free. So far, it was being the opposite.

*Hawke Residence*

Meyrin sat on her bed laying her head against the cold wall. She looked down at her phone scrolling through the messages smiling at each one. Karma was really on her side this time and she fully intended to make of its helping hand. Meyrin heard Lunamaria close the door which heard smile so much bigger.

"I can't wait for Monday" Meyrin turn out the lights and close her eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

_Thang you guys for your awesome reviews. It's good to hear from you guys! Quick reminder for you kpop/jpop/asian dramas addicts go check out my blog and leave a commet (.com its called Bamboozled?) ENJOY oh, its longer this time! Oh school started (ugh!) so its going be hard to balance fanfic and school but i'll keep posting as fast as I can!_

**_Chapter 11: Total Bitch Take Down!_**

**_*Monday Morning/ The Palace*_**

Cagalli hit the snooze button on her alarm clock. She grudgingly got out of her bed and made her way to the bathroom. She hated Monday but she really didn't want this Monday to come. She was going to have endure Meyrin constantly rubbing last Friday's disaster in face, especially since she agree to have with Athrun and his friends today. Cagalli finished up in the bathroom and got herself dressed. She looked in the mirror and sighed, it was going to be a long day.

**_*Destiny Academy*_**

Cagalli walked up the steps of the school looking around. It was oddly quiet. Normally at this time students were lying on the grass or exchanging gossips on the benches. "Am I early?" Cagalli looked at her watched which 7:45. It wasn't that early, maybe everyone was sick today. Cagalli shrugged her shoulders and opened the front doors and walked in. Everyone's eyes fell on Cagalli and she made her way down the hallway to her locker. Cliques were huddle closely together whispering secrets. Cagalli felt nervous, why was everyone staring at her? She stopped at her locker and put in her combination thinking what she done the past couple of days. " You bitch!"

Cagalli turned her down the hallway to where the noise came from. Lunamaria stood clenching her phone, red face and fuming. She power walked up to Cagalli and hit so hard on right cheek that it left a red mark. Cagalli cupped her cheek trying to soothe the pain. "What the hell is your problem?" Cagalli yelled at Lunamaria glaring.

"I told not to tell anyone and the now the whole school knows!"

"WHAT? I didn't say a word!" Cagalli said,

"Then how did Stella know that me and Shin slept together?"

"I dont' know, I didn't say a word!"

"Did you tell Meer?"

"No I didn't, Lunamaria you know me I would never do that." Lunamaria glared at Cagalli, she really wanted to believe that she wouldn't betray her trust like that but she was the only one who knew. "Hey red-haired skank!" Lunamaria and Cagalli looked at the at the classroom door that just opened. Stella stood there with Shinn. Stella had both her fists clenched and a dark scowl on her face. Her eyes were red, probably from crying. Lunamaria slowly backed away but came in contact with the lockers. Stella stepped forward pulling Lunamaria hair and dragging her to the floor.

"So you slept with my boyfriend?"

"GET OFF ME!" Lunamaria screamed trying to break free of Stella's death grip, but she wasn't letting go. "AH, STOP IT!"

"NO, HOW COULD YOU! We've been friends for years!" Stella starting scratching her face. Cagalli finally started to intervene and started to pull Stella off of Lunarmaria.

"STOP IT STELLA, GET HOLD OF YOURSELF!" Lunamaria slowly stood up and leaned against the locker. Stella glared at her breathing heavily.

"You know how much he meant to me! WHY?" Stella asked pulling away from Cagalli's hold. Lunamaria opened her mouth to answer but no words came out. She moved her eyes to the floor and clenched her arm. "Fine, Shinn why?" All eyes moved to the dark haired boy still standing in the doorway. Shinn slowly made his way to the three girls. "Im sorry Stella..it just happened...last sum?"

"Last summer?" Stella felt her knees go weak and tears starting to form in her eyes. "How...long?"

"Since Sting's Birthday...party" Shinn averted her gaze. Stella stared at Shinn, more tears falling, "So why..didn't you just break up with me?"

"Because I love you"

"You love me? Ha... is this how you show it?"

"You were never suppose to know...we were going to end it...but Stella I love him too!"Lunamaria finally spoke up.

"SHUT UP! You and I are done" she pointed at Shinn "And I dont' want to see you or talk to you ever again." She glared at Lunamaria one time before you walked away. Cagalli stood there frozen not sure which of her friends to console. The hallway began to whisper looking at the three. Cagalli made her way to Lunamaria handing her handkerchief to wipe of the blood on her face. Lunamaria slapped her hand away "This is all your fault!"

"How is this my fault?"

"Stella showed me the text you sent her" Shinn said.

"I din't send her anything."

"Save it Cagalli! I knew you were many things but I never thought you were traitorous bitch!" Lunamaria walked away with Shinn right behind her. The bell rang and kids ran off to class. Cagalli stood in the hallway trying to make sense of what hell just happened.

**_*The Library*_**

Cagalli laid her head against the cold table staring a the window. It was lunch time and she was sitting in the library like a loser. Lunamaria had told the rest of her friends of what she had done, or what they thought she did. Cagalli had spend the whole morning classes thinking how this had happened. She knew for a fact she didn't say a word to Stella about Lunamaria' affair with Shinn. But how did she find out? She wanted to talk to Meer but she had been avoiding her like the plague. Figues, the first sign of trouble and Meer is always the first to bounce. Rumors were flying through the school about the whole fallout and Stella had gone home early.

"UGH" Cagalli ran her hands through her hair. This mess was stressing her out and she really needed her boyfriend. Unfortunately, Athrun hadn't shown up to school today. She felt so alone and most of her friends were mad at her. *DING* Cagalli looked at the clock, lunch had ended. She grabbed her books and backpack and made her way to her locker. "Only two more classes and you can go home" Cagalli said to herself putting her books away.

She closed her locker and turned around to find a group of girls staring, pointing and whipsering "Ya, that's the girl. How could do that to her best friend, what a bitch" Cagalli rolled her eyes and walked away, the end of the day could not come any sooner. She turned the corner and ran into to her other "best friend." "Where the hell have you been?" Cagalli crossed her arms.

"I'm sorry ok, Luna is really mad at you and you know how she is" Meer whispered while looking around.

"And? It doesn't give you an excuse to ditch me!"

"I know I'm sorry, it's hard when your caught in the middle."

"Whatever Meer, you could at least stick up for me."

"I can't risk my neck like that."Meer covered her face as under classmates passed by them.

"Risk your neck? I didn't do anything, you can't even trust your best friend?"

"I'm sorry ok... I have to go I'm in hurry"

"For what? We have the same class."

"I'm not going to class I have to go the doctor...for my check up."

"Uh...fine whatever." Cagalli pushed passed her and made her way to class, 3:15 needed to hurry hell up or she was going lose it.

**_*Pink Berry*_**

"Ha ha, did you see her face!" Shiho laughed slapping her hand on the table.

"I know right, totally priceless" Miriallia smiled take a bit of her frozen yogurt.

"Ah, and this only the beginning," Meryin said. The three girls were at Pink Berry celebrating their first victory. Meyrin didn't think it would work out so well, each of them played their part perfectly. "What do you mean?" Shiho asked scooting in closer.

"Well, I was in Lunamaria room yesterday looking around and guess what I found." Meryin placed the photo in the middle. Shiho and Miriallia moved closer to get a better look. "Who's that?" Miri asked

"I asked myself the same thing...until" Meyrin placed a second picture next to the first one.

"Is that... no way...she looks like" Shiho said

"I know right!"

"Eww, that's so sick what's wrong with her." Miriallia smirked.

"Don't know, don't care, but let's stop by Kinkos before we head home" Meryin smiled putting the two photos back in her bag.

**_*Athrun's Room*_**

"Ow! That hurts!" Cagalli yelled pushing him away.

"Cagalli stay still, it's swollen." Athrun moved her hands away trying to put the bag of ice on her now swollen cheek.

"I'll do it!" Cagalli took it the bag and place it on her cheek, occasionally wincing from the sharp pain.

"Are you ok?" Athrun asked soflty

"No...my best friend hates me for something I didn't do, my cheek really hurts and its swollen, NO I'M NOT OK!" Cagalli yelled tears starting to form. Athrun engulfed her in a hug patting her shoulder. "Shh...I'm sorry" He whispered her ear.

"It's not your fault you caught a 24 hour stomach a flu" Cagalli wiped her tears, leaning deeply in his chest and inhaling his cologne. After school ended she called Athrun and told him about her "wonderful" day. The next thing she knew she was in her room on his bed. Athrun slowly moved his body in a rocking motion and kissed Cagalli on her forehead. Cagalli closed her eyes and listen to his heartbeat. The day had been horrible but being here with Athrun made everything ok and it was a moment she desperately needed. Cagalli phone started vibrate, totally killing the mood. It was text from Asagi wondering where she was.

"I have to go" Cagalli said pulling away and standing up.

"You sure, my parents are going to be out all night. You could stay" Athrun gaze at her.

"Tempting, but I don't think that's a good idea. You and me alone in apartment just screams trouble." Cagalli winked at him before grabbing her coat and bag. She started to make her way to the door but stop in tracks and turned around. She grabbed Athrun and pulled him in for a kiss. Athrun immediately got lost in it and kissed her back with the same intensity. Cagalli was the first one to pull away needing fresh air. She pushed her forehead against his. "You sure don't want to stay?" Athrun whispered tucking her hair behind her ear. "I'm sure" Cagalli smiled and gave him a small kiss before for walking out the door. Athrun let out a breath before making his way to the shower.

**_*Tuesday Morning*_**

Cagalli held the flyer in hand shaking. "This is bad, really bad" Cagalli though as she scanned the hallways. Everyone had a copy and running up and down the hall handing their friends a copy and laughing. Cagalli took out her cell phone and called Meer but it went straight to voice phone. "Come on really Meer? This is not the time to turn off your cellphone." Cagalli ran to the quad hoping to fin her there and there she was on the bench clutching the flyer crying. The flyer read before and after equals freak. At the bottom it read "Guess money can buy you anything ."

"Meer...are you ok?" Meer turned to face her, eyes read as a tomato and very angry.

"NO, I'm not ok! Cagalli you took it too far!"

"What? Me? What did I do?" Meer threw her phone. Cagalli looked at the e-mail "If you don't have my back why should I have yours?" Below was the flyer and the sender was from her!

"Meer you can't honestly believe I would do something like this"

"Who else besides you and Luna had those pictures?"

"I don't know but it's not me, your my best friend!" Meer wiped her tears, picked up her back pack and went back inside. Cagalli followed her calling after her but Meer kept on walking. As she got closer to locker peopel whispered and point until someone yelled "FREAK!" The rest of hallway broke out in laughter. Meer put her head down and walked faster.

"I always thought it was creepy how she looked so much like Lacus!"

"Eww, disgusting! That's taking jealousy too far."

"I wonder what face she'll take next." Meer couldn't take the last comment and she broke out in tears again falling to the ground. Cagalli tried to help her but Lunamaria and Sting cut her off. Sting helped Meer stand up and walked her to the nurse office. Lunamaria turned to face Cagalli.

"Your so cruel Cagalli. You can mess with me but not Meer especially after all she went through."

"Luna... I didn't..." Luna grabbed her Meer's bag and walked away.

**_*Destiny Academy 1st Floor Art Room_***

"Cagalli, Cagalli! You in here?" Ahturn opened the door and found his girlfriend sitting on the floor of the old classroom. She loooked up, her eyes red and her mascara streaming down her face. Athrun closed the door behind him and but his bag down. He crossed the room and took a seat next to her. He reached in pocket and handed her his handkerchief. Cagalli took it and rest her head on his shoulder, sobbing. Twenty minutes had passed when Cagalli sobs started to die down.

"If you tell anyone I cried your so dead!" Cagalli wiped her mascara off her face.

"Your secret safe with me" Athrun laughed handing her the mirror. Cagalli glanced at him and smiled. Without Athrun she didn't know what she would do now that all her friends completely ditched her. "Ahtrun...you don't believe what everyone is saying right?"

"Of course not. I know you Cagalli and your not cruel"Athrun laced their hands together "But whoever is doing this must really have something against you." Cagalli eyebrows perked and light went on in her head. "I think I know who the culprit is."

"Cagalli, I know you hate Meyrin but she wouldn't take it this far."

"Athrun she was reason to do this. Girls do crazy things for guys."

"Meyrin is not one of those girls." Cagalli rolled her eyes. No matter what she said, Meyrin was an angel in Athrun's eyes, "Ugh whatever."

"I'm sorry your having a hard time but at you still have me." Athrun kissed her forehand and embrace her. Cagalli moved her body so she was sitting between his legs. She laid the back of her head on his chest, closed her eyes while Athrun wrapped his arms around was right, she did have him.

A shadow lurked outside the classroom peering in. "That's what you think Cagalli." Meyrin whispered harshly watching the two. Meyrin took out her cellphone and dialed some numbers. "Hello?"

"Yes, is Mr. Yuna Roma Seiran in?"

"No he's out, I can take a message. Who should I say is calling?"

"Meyrin Hawke calling about Cagalli Yula Atha."

_Wow what a bitch! Just can't let it go. Phew, so much writing. Wonder how she's gonna use Yuna to take down Cagalli? But sorry about the limited time for Athrun and Cagalli I had to set the stage, but next I promise more of them and less of Meyrin...in the beginning. So leave your comments and critics I really appreciate them! I made it EXTRA long, since i might not able to update as fast I would like too. But i'll keep updating i promise! ^^_


	13. Chapter 13

_Hello devoted readers! I'm back, and I seriously apologize for being MIA the last year. Sorry, I started my junior year of college of its getting harder and harder to find time to sit down to write this puppy, but I thank you all so much for sticking there with me . Anyway, I have a fresh load of ideas to share with you all. So i'm going to shut up and let you guys enjoys! As Always reviews are welcome.  
_

**_Cchapter 12: Only At Homecoming_**

Cagalli adjusted her one strap her silver Versace gown and smooth downed the sides of her dress. She carefully took out her diamond studs placed them on ear, and took her step back and looked at herself in the mirror. Tonight was the night she had waited for since the year began, her senior Homecoming, and honestly she did not want to go. Cagalli sat on her bed, staring at herself in the mirror. These last couple of ddyas have been the worst thing she had ever experienced in her life. Her best friends hated her, her posse has abandoned her as well and on top of that she is a social piraya at the very school she declared of ruling this year. "Can graduation come any faster?!" Cagalli laid flat on her back staring at her ceiling.

"Ms. Cagalli, you're going to wrinkle the gown." Asagi said coming through the door and placing her laundry basket on the floor.

"At this point Asagi, I really don't care."

"Ms. Cagalli, Mr. Athrun well arrive any minute." Cagalli continued to stare at the ceiling. The only reason she agreed to go this dance was because Athrun insisted, and lately she has had a hard time saying no to him. Cagalli slowly dragged her body up into a sitting position. "There happy." Asagi crossed the room and took a seat right next to her.

"Ms. Cagalli, I know you've had a difficult time. Your friends have turn their back on you, your parents are gone and you have no one to talk to."

"Are you trying to make me feel better? Because if you are, you really suck at this Asagi." Asagi smiled and placed an arm over her shoulders. "Cagalli, you are a strong girl, you can't let these people push you around. You are Cagalli Yula Atha, people don't tell you who you are, you tell them. If you still not convinced, just remember that Karma has a name, address and a stamp.' Cagalli couldn't help and laugh at that, karma is an even bigger bitch than she was. "Thanks Asagi."

"Your welcome, now hurry and get ready your prince is coming." Cagalli smiled and got off her bed and went to jewelry box and put on her diamond studded bracelet. She gently rearranged her messy bun and sprayed on some more hairspray when her doorbell rang.

"Ms. Cagalli, Mr. Athrun has arrived."

"Coming!" Cagalli grabbed her clutch and looked at herself one more time in the mirror and walked out of her room toward the living room. She stood by doorway and smiled at her boyfriend. He looked drop dead delicious in his Armani tuxedo. He sat on the couch nervously fidgeting with the corsage he bought her. Cagalli shooked her head and walked in. "Um.." Athrun turned his head toward her and smiled.

"Wow Cagalli...you looking stunning."Athrun slowly approached her.

"Thank you. You don't look have bad yourself Zala."Cagalli brushed off specks of dust on his tuxedo. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, but this is for you."Athrun took out the corsage and placed it on her left wrist.

"Its beautiful, thank you."

"Beautiful things should go together." Cagalli smiled as he intertwined their fingers. "This is going to be a great night, Cagalli I promise."

**_*Manhattan Center: Hammerstein*_**

Homecoming is one of the biggest event of the school year. At Destiny Academy it's almost as big as the Royal Wedding. The student government, went all out on every tiny detail from the color of the table cloths to the balloon, and especially the theme, and this year they went to a larger than life theme, Oscar Night, New York style.

Cagalli stepped in the Hammerstein room first, with Athrun, Kira and Lacus following closely behind. The group looked around in awe. "Wow, the student government really went out." Lacus said, walking down to the dance floor.

The room is decorated with a black, white and silver color scheme. The dance floor are covered with the stars of the Hollywood walk of the fame, they had a black background and the stars were silver instead of pink. The tables are dressed in white table-cloth with the black silverware on top. In the middle of each table sat a mini Oscar statue. On the main the stage, stood two larger Oscar statue with the a podium in between the two. The tables are separated from the main dance floor by the red velvet rope. The dance floor was already in full swing, with students rocking out to Live While Were Young.

Cagalli looked across the room and spotted her ex-best friends and the rest of her crew. Cagalli sighed, no matter how awful they were for abandoning her, she missed them. They always had so much fun, and tonight would have been no exception. Athrun followed Cagalli's gaze to her ex-friends and stretch his hand to grab hers. Cagalli turned to him and smiled. Athrun motion his eyes to the dance floor, Cagalli smirked as she push aside her clutch and followed him to the dance floor. Cagalli swayed along to the music with Athrun, letting loose and just being her glorious self. She stop in the middle and grabbed Athrun's shoulders and pulled him in for a kiss. She could feel him freeze against her lips, but finally melted with her. She didn't know how it happened,but Athrun Zala had stolen her heart and she had no intention of getting it back.

Meyrin glared at Cagalli and Athrun on the dance floor. She couldn't believe the skank had the tenacity to show up after all she had done. Excuse that, actually everything she had done. Cagalli proved to be a harder nut to crack. Meyrin took another sip of her champagne still looking at the couple, more precisely Athrun. He looked so hot in his Armani suit and it was absolutely criminal that he was beginning wasted on the blonde bimbo. However, as much as Meyrin hated to admit it, Cagalli did look beautiful tonight and she was not the only who noticed. When she entered the some of the room stopped and stared at her. Even in exile, she was still a queen.

Meyrin polished off her champagne and placed her glass on the table, when her cell phone went off. "Are you here?"

"Yeah, just got here."

"Did you bring it?"

"Yes I did, do you have my reward?"

"Don't worry it will be coming," Meyrin glanced at Cagalli.

"Good. I'm in the parking lot." Meyrin hung up and walked over to Shiho and Milly. "Hey girls, its go time."

"Are you sure about this Meyrin? You could get into some serious trouble" Milly said.

"Yes. She has to pay for everything she has done, including taking Athrun away." The girls didn't seem too convinced, they stared at each other deciding whether not to back out. "Guys, don't worry. All you have to do is hit play when I motion you from the stage." Meyrin reassured them. "Okay, go set up I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" Shiho asked.

"To get my trump card."

**_*Manhattan Center Bathroom*_**

Cagalli dabbed the wet paper towel on her neck, fanning herself. She and Athrun had been dancing nonstop. She finally had to call a time out when she started see more stars than what were acutally in the room. Cagalli continued to fan herself, hoping her red face would slowly fade. She dabbed her forehead, and her cheeks before throwing the paper towel away. She checked herself in the mirror before stepping into the hallway. This night had gone better than she expected, she was actually looking forward to giving her acceptance speech when she won Homecoming Queen. It would be perfect way to stick it her ex-friends and especially Meyrin. "Why don't you look stunning?" Cagalli stopped and turn around and her eyes widen in horror.

"Yuu...Yuna? Wha..what they hell?"

"I missed you too Cagalli." Yuna stepped closer to get a better looked at her, eyeing her slowly from head to toe. "Still breath-taking I see." Cagalli crossed her arms across her chest taking a step back. "What are you doing here?"

"I was in the neighborhood, and decided to stop by."

"You are pathetic if you have nothing better to do than crash a high school dance. Shouldn't you be at Brown?"

"Fall break, besides how could I miss the opporutnity to see my lovely ex" Yuna gently ran his fingers across Cagalli's cheek. Cagalli hesitated before slapping it away. "Dont touch me."

"Now Cagalli, there's no need to be hostile, there's nothing wrong with catching up."

"Whatever Yuna, catch up with yourself. I have a crown to get and boyfriend to get back to." Cagalli turned around to walk away, when Yuna grabbed her pushed her against the wall. "Sorry sweetness, I'm not done yet." Yuna pinned her arms above her head and moved his head in closer.

"Let me go Yuna. Now!"

"Or what? You going to scream?l. Go ahead you know how much that turns me on, but I rather have you screaming with me on top of you."

"Your disgusting!"

"You know you love it." Yuna whispered in her ear before biting it. Cagalli froze and blushed. "Still sensitive here I see. Some things don't change." Cagalli tried to struggle free but Yuna grip just got tighter. "What do you want?"

" You and I know deep down inside you want me back." Cagalli fixed her amber eyes on him. If he had asked her a year ago, she would have said yes and began their tortured relationship all over again, but those emerald eyes of Athrun kept appearing in her head. Love should be like what she had with Athrun. Yuna couldn't make her feel an inch of what she felt with Athrun.

"Tempting, but no. It's over Yuna and its going to stay that way." Yuna arms trembled with anger. They look in Cagalli's eyes were unwavering. She was completely head over heels for this guy and she was serious about not coming back. "Really? Well, we'll see about that." Yuna crashed his lips against Cagalli's, forcing his tongue between her teeth. Cagalli tried to free herself, but Yuna was not having it. Cagalli resorted to plan B, and kneed him in his precious jewels. Yuna quickly fell to the ground. "You bitch!"

"Oh good one." Cagalli wiped her mouth and kneeled in front of him, "For the record, the worst days of my life were spent with you, and I truly regret every single minute of it." Cagalli got up and walked away leaving Yuna and her ugly past behind.

**_*Manhattan Center Parking Lot*_**

"I imagine that's pretty painful." Yuna slowly limped to his car and girl sitting on his hood. "Get off my car."

"Did you do it?" Meyrin asked sliding off his hood.

"Yes, I did."

"Good, do you have I want I need." Yuna unlocked his car and reached across to the passenger seat, grabbing the item and placing it in Meyrin's hand.

"Here. Happy?"

"Very."

"And your sure she'll show up?"

"Positive. After tonight Cagalli will be nothing and you can have all of her remains."

"Looking forward to it." Yuna waved goodbye before entering his car and driving off.

**_*Manhattan Center Ballroom*_**

Cagalli placed her right arm over her chest calming herself down and trying to figure out how Yuna just "mysteriously" popped. Cagalli didn't believe in coincidences, everything happens for a reason. A lot of the things lately have been "conveniently" happening all at once. "Cagalli!" Cagalli spotted Athrun waving from their table. Cagalli smiled and waved back and move toward their table. She was going have to figure the rest out later, right now she was wanted to enjoy the rest of the night. "Where have you been?" Athrun asked pulling out her chair.

"Sorry, long lines for the bathroom."

"Well your just in time. They're about to announce homecoming queen and king!" Lacus motion toward the stage. The foursome turned to watch Meyrin walking up the stage steps to the podium, grabbing the microphone. "Hello Desinty Academy, who's having a great time?" The crowd exploded with hollers, cheers and applause. "Now, its the moment you've all been waiting for!" Cagalli rolled her eyes at Meyrin's "enthusiasm". She was trying so hard to be fake, that Cagalli even felt embarrassed for her.

" First,your 2012 Homecoming King is...Sting Oakley!" The room erupted with cheers for Sting as he high-five everyone at his table and his other classmates as he made his way to his crown. "Yeah baby, that's how its done!" Sting yelled as Meyrin placed the crown on his head.

"Congrautlations! Now, the moment of truth, your 2012 Homecoming Queen is...Cagalli Yula Atha!" Cagalli's name was met with even bigger applause than Sting as she made her way to the stage.

"Actually, i'm very surprised." Sting whispered to Cagalli as she took her place next to him, raising his fist."Never doubt a queen." Cagalli smiled pounding her fist against hers. Cagalli turned her attention to Meyrin and slowly lowered her head as she placed the crown on her head.

"Congratulations to the both of you! Before our king and queen have their dance, I just have a few words for our queen." Cagalli body started to go stiff as she glared at Meyrin. "Only a true queen can come back from social exile and be crowned Homecoming queen. Ladies and gentleman, for that Cagalli definitely deserves another round of applause. LETS HEAR IT!" The crowd looked at one another in confusion, as the clapped and cheered for Cagalli.

"But, unfortunately Cagalli has not been acting like royalty." Meyrin removed the microphone from the stand and slowly walked toward the Cagalli. "What kind of queen cheats on her boyfriend with her ex just minutes before she's crowned? And on top of that even makes a sex tape with sleaze ball?!" Cagalli mouth dropped wide open before the room went dark and the only light was the screen behind her showing her interaction with Yuna in the hallway. Right next to that video was the other one she made Yuna a year ao, with sound and everything. The room exploded with the mixture of laughter, disgusting, cheers etc. "TURN IT OFF! TURN IT OF NOW!" Cagalli screamed, searching for Meyrin on the stage. "SLUT, SLUT SLUT SLUT!" A voice yelled out and rest of the crowd followed until the entire room was chanting "SLUT." Cagalli could feel the tears forming in the eyes, when the lights turned on the video disappeared.

"That's quite enough Ms. Hawke." Ms. Ramius said, walking up on the stage, followed by two cops. "I'll deal with you later. Ms. Atha can we have a word?" The room feel quiet, as Cagalli stood there, giving her teacher a puzzling look. "Ms. Atha, you need to go with these gentlemen."

"Why? I haven't done anything."

"Students have witness you smoking cocaine outside the bathroom earlier this evening."

"What?! I don't drugs!"

"Then explain this" One of the officer said, taking a bag of cocaine out of her clutch. Cagalli froze, how did that get in her bag. She had it with the whole time, even in the hallway with Yuu... Cagalli turned her gaze toward Meyrin.

"You! This was all you!" Cagalli went after Meyrin but was stopped by the officer. "You coming with us."

"No! Let me go! Its all her, it was all her!" The cop ignored her as he handcuffed Cagalli. Cagalli watched in horror and disbelief as her classmates took out their cellphones and took pictures, sent tweets, mad calls, posted on facebook, whispered and laughed at her and she was dragged off stage. "There's she goes ladies and gentlemen. Her royal highness, Queen Cagalli," Meyrin slyly annoucned into the microphone watching Cagalli disappeared from the room and Athrun's life.

Game. Set. Over.

_Wow! That's was a lot. I made this one really long and I hope you liked it! Two more will be up before Christmas day, I'm burning the midnight only for you guys! Thanks for reading and stay tuned for more^^_


	14. Chapter 14

_Hey guys really glad you like the last one! Like promised, here's the next one. Chapter 14 and maybe 15 will up sometime today. Enough talk, more drama. Thank you for the reviews I really appreciate them. oh, Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!^^_

_**Chapter 13: Don't Tell Me Goodbye**_

Cagalli stared into space, in a trance like state. After the horrible display that occurred on stage, she was dragged into the cop car and hauled off to the nearst NYP station. She was now currently waiting the result of her drug test and for Asagi, and Athrun but nothing from him.

"Cagalli, the results are in" Ms. Ramius walking into the room and took a seat across from her, envelope in hand.

"Open them, I have nothing to hide." Cagalli whispered still staring into space. Ms. Ramius ripped open the enevlope and read through the result and stopping at the big bonded letters that read NEGATIVE. "Well, Cagalli I owe you an apology. You're clean."

"Like I said, nothing to hide."

"Do you need a ride home?"

"No. I'll be fine." Cagalli walked out the room and went to the front desk to gather her things. She turned on her cell phone and was flooded by tweets, facebook messages, and even pinterests repins, about the what happened not even an hour ago. She went on her facebook wall scrolled through the comments.

**"Wow, a drug addict and slut!"**

**"Can't believe we were ever friends."  
**

**"I never really liked her. Who the hell does she think she is?"**

Cagalli exit it out and text Asagi to send the car. She wanted to know why she was at the police department but she ignored her. Right now, all Cagalli wanted was to hear Athrun's voice. She called him, but his phone went directly to voice mail. Cagalli didn't leave a message and hung up. She was going to have to do this face to face, even better. She didn't care about anything right now. If Athrun had faith in her, it was all that mattered.

_***Zala Residence***_

Athrun dropped on his king size bed, face planted first. He buried his head into his pillow, trying to get the imagine of Yuna on his girlfriend out of his head. Everyone knew who Yuna was; a complete asshole, what the hell did Cagalli see in him? And why was she kissing him when she was supposed to be with him. "Ugh!" Athrun yelled before flipping over on his back and staring at the ceiling. Cocaine? It's like girl he thought he knew vanished before his eyes.

*Ding Dong*

"Uh what now?" Athrun slowly got up his bed and made his way to the front door. He seriously hoped it was not Cagalli. He didn't think he could hold back his words if he saw her. Athrun opened to door to find Meyrin, still in her homecoming dress, with a bottle of vodka in one hand and two shot glass in the other.

"Hey, I thought you could some company."

"Company no, but vodka yes." Athrun stepped aside allowing Meyrin to come in. Athrun closed the door before, leading Meyrin into his bedroom. "Have a seat anywhere." Athrun laid back on his bed, turning on his tv. Meryin took a seat right next him, using the pillows to prop themselves up. Athrun flipped through the channels, the both of them not saying a word. "Athrun about tonight?"

"Meyrin that's the last thing I want to talk about." Athrun grabbed the vodka bottle from her and opened it. He poured himself a shot a drank it.

"I just want you know everything I did was for you." Meyrin took a shot.

"Uh huh. Meyrin why do you care?" Athrun placed the shot glass down and took a swing from the vodka bottle.

"Your my best friend and you deserve to be with someone better." Meyrin moved closer taking the vodka bottle from his hand and taking a sip. She didn't swallow but left it in her mouth until it crashed against Athrun's mouth.

"Meyrin...I can't. Cagalli and I are still together."

"After she cheated on you with her ex tonight?! Even made a sex tape! You don't her owe anything." Athrun truned his head away, knowing Meyrin was right, but this was still wrong. Meyrin took this time to straddle Athrun and turn his head toward her. "It's not right."

"It is right, besides it's not like you be her first. Athrun...I love you." Athrun didn't say a word but allowed Meyrin lips to move against his. He didnt' push her away and Meyrin took the opportunity to kiss him again, this time using her tongue. Maybe it was all he vodka, but Athrun didn't put a fight and kissed her right back.

**_*Zala residence Hotel Lobby*_**

Cagalli nervously waited for the elevator, tapping her pumps on the marble floor. Still no word from Athrun according Kira and Lacus. "I hope he's there" Cagalli said watching the elevators descend. The elevators finally reached the lobby and Cagalli step in. She pulled her coat closer to her body and took a deep breath. There's was nothing to be nervous about. She would explain everything to Athrun and everything would be fine. If he believe in her, nothing else mattered. Athrun knew her better than anyone else right now, and that had to count for something.

The doors opened on the 28th floor and Cagalli step out and made her way to Athrun's penthouse. She rang the doorbell but there's no answer. She pressed it again and still nothing. Cagalli started to softly knock on the door, "Athrun its me open up!" Still no answer, and Cagalli started to get frustrated. Was he really trying to avoid her? This time she knocked louder, "Athrun open the door!" The door flew open to reveal Athrun shirtless and in his black boxers. "You know I have neightbors."

"You shouldn't have kept me waiting," Cagalli smiled playfully punching his shoulder.

"What do you want?"

"I need to talk to you. I need to explain about what happened."

"No need. I already filled Athrun in on all the details." Meyrin crept up behind Athrun in nothing but his night shirt and her neck covered in love bites. Cagalli stared at her and then Athrun but he wouldn't meet her eyes.

"Athrun, this won't take long will it." Meyrin asked leaning against the doorway smirking at Cagalli, watching her as she tried so hard not to cry.

"Meyrin, wait inside." Meyrin nodded and made her way to the bedroom, savoring the look on Cagalli's face. Absolutely priceless.

Athrun stepped out, leaving the door the open a crack, turned to face Cagalli. He his face met her fist, stumbling backward.

"You SON OF A BITCH!" Cagalli screamed tears running down her face, slamming him against the wall. "Isn't this the part you give me some lame ass excuse!"

"It is what it is. No excuses," Athrun croaked out. Cagalli slammed him again.

"Not her! You were suppose believer me, have faith in me, Love me!" Cagalli cried banging her fist against his chest. Athrun grabbed her wrists and pinned her against the wall on the other side.

"I can't do this, Cagalli. Being with you its too painful, it will be easier if you and I just stop." Athrun whispered looking deeply into her eyes. Cagalli released herself from Athrun and slapped him. "Why did you pick me in the end, if you were just going to run back to her Athrun! Why hell were we doing this?!"

Athrun didn't respond. Cagalli shoved him against the wall, "You...you were suppose to be different" She whispered, trying so hard to fight the rising breakdown. Athrun gently placed his hands on her shoulder and moved her aside, "So were you...goodbye Cagalli." Athrun walked away, leaving Cagalli alone in the hallway.

**_*Palace*_**

Cagalli turn on the lights in her room, changed into the pjs and got into bed. She laid her head on the pillow replaying all the moments she shared with Athrun. Their kisses, their hugs, holding hands, smiling and laughing. Then she replayed Meyrin standing there in his night shirt, and she screamed and cried, screamed and cried until her voice went hoarse and her tears put her to sleep.

**_*Zala Residence*_**

Meyrin couldn't help smile as laid in bed with Athrun. He was already fast asleep, but Meyrin stayed wide awake, replaying the arguement between Athrun and Cagalli. It could not gone more perfectly. Athrun was hers at long last, and she intended to keep him unlike the blonde bimbo. She turned her body to face Athrun and took in the beauty that laid beside her. "No one will take youe away from me," she whispered brushing aside his bangs. She moved in closer, allowing Athrun to wrap his arms around her. Meyrin smiled and smiled until she fell asleep.

_Next one will be up soon guys and much longer! I'm home today, and having nothing to do until dinner. So you guys are in luck^^_


	15. Chapter 15

_Hey guys, I'm back! Sorry i'm late, super sorry I've been MIA. Christmas Day lead to some personal problems, long story short I wish I had boyfriend like Athrun Zala (but not the jerk version) lol Good news I've been writing chapters already and I just need to do some tweeking so please be a little more patient ! Thanks go out to Million Voice for the heads up on the remastered version of the Seed Saga. I watched a some episodes and all these ideas came flooding in, but I think most of them will be for my next story. Anyway, no more talking enjoy guys!_

_**Chapter 14: A Dangerous New Game**_

_***Sunday Morning: The Palace***_

Cagalli grabbed a handful grapes as she flipped through the channel, stopping on a Spanish soap opera. She hit the subtitle button and followed along. It had been about two weeks since Homecoming. After that night Cagalli couldn't deal with going school, especially seeing Meyrin and Athrun all over each other. She took another handful of grapes. Asagi had pushed her to go to school, but she would go when she was ready.

"Ms. Cagalli, you have guest." Asagi opened the door wider allowing her guest to come in.

"CAGS!" Sting and Stellar yelled jumping on her bed and giving her a bear hug.

"Okay guys that's enough. I can't breathe!" Cagalli pulled away.

"Dude, where have you been?" Sting laid down the on one side and Stellar on the other.

" Umm, the real question is where the hell have you guys been?" Stellar and Sting didn't answer. "Exactly. So let the door hit you on the way out please." Cagalli turned back to her soap opera, waiting for the two to leave. Stellar and Sting stood in the room, pulling at their clothes nervously.

"Do I have to call security?"

"Cagalli...sorry we weren't there for you" Sting started, taking a seat.

"Yay...I'm sorry. I was dealing with the Shinn thing and I'm really sorry." Cagalli stared at the two. They abandon her when she needed them the most and now they come crawling back. Why should she give them another chance, they didn't deserve it. "Why now?"

"Cagalli you need to come back to school! That Meyrin chick is taking over" Sting said.

"Really? How?"

"Ever since she took you down, everyone wants to hang out with her," Stellar said.

"Our crew also fell apart. Everyone is scared that she turn on them next!" Cagalli didn't say a word, and stared at the wall. Stellar and Sting took their place again on the either side of her. "What are you going to do?"

What was she going to do. Her whole world has crumbled and been torched to the ground. Her best friends have join her nemesis and the boy she loved has turned her back on her. "First, I'm going to forgive you. Next, I'm going to shower and finally I'm to going to destroy Meryrin Hawke." Cagalli rolled out of bed and went to the bathroom. Sting and Stellar watched her go and high-five each other. "Our girl is back!"

**_*Cinema Cafe*_**

"So how are you going to do it?" Sting asked handing the menu off to the waitress.

"We need to get proof," Cagalli took a sip of her water. "But first, why are you two together?"

"What do you mean?" Stellar asked casually.

"Last I recall you can guys couldn't stand each other."

"Circumstances have force us to join forces," Sting replied smirking at Stellar. Cagalli kept her eyes moving from Sting to Stellar, something was definitely up. She had known Sting as long as she knew Meer and Luna. Once someone gets on his bad side, they never leave.

"Okay what the hell? Did Meyrin put you up to this?"

"No. Cagalli, were really here to help you," Sting said.

"Cut the bullshit Sting. I know you, so spill it!"

"Were dating there!" Cagalli turned to Stellar, her mouth dropping to the floor.

"Since when?!"

"It was a few weeks after Shinn." Stellar looked at her hands, trying suppress the red forming in her cheeks. Cagalli turned her attention to Sting who looked cool as cucumber.

"Whoa..who would've thought."

"Just like you and Zala," Sting smirked

"I guess. Good for you Stellar, I never liked Shinn anyway."

" Me neither." Sting grabbed Stellar hand, and the three laughed.

"But waht are you going to do Cagalli?" Stellar leaned in

"Like I said, we need proof."

"But how are going to get that?" Sting asked as made room for the waitress to place down their order.

"Easy. Shiho and Miriallia." Cagalli took a bite of her sandwich.

"They're Meyrin's best friends, they're not going to give us proof just because we asked them."

"I know, but I have a plan."

**_*Monday Morning: Destiny Academy*_**

Cagalli stared at the main entrance of the school. It had been 14 days since she last walked those halls. First period had already started and Sting and Stellar were already inside. She was not really up for this but, Cagalli in a corner and she need to fight her way out. She took a deep breath and headed in. The hallways she walked down some many times, now felt very foreign and strange. Her friends would not be saving her seat at the back of the classroom and Athrun wouldn't be waiting for her at her locker.

Cagalli arrived her locker after getting her late pass from the office. She opened it and grabbed her chemistry book and walked to class. She stood in front of the door, her late pass in one hand, her book in the other. A few months ago she had been in this same place, anxious to make her grand entrance. Now, she wanted to get the hell out of here. "Get a hold of yourself. You're an Atha, and Atha's don't back down" Cagalli whispered to herself. She straighten herself, took a deep breath, walked in and all the eyes in the room turned toward the door. Cagalli could hear the gaps and whispers, like she was the walking dead.

"Ah, Ms. Atha, aren't you a sight to behold?" Mr. LaFlaga winked at her as he took her late pass.

"I trust you remember your seat." Cagalli smiled at him and turned around to see the empty seat between Kira and Athrun. She forced herself not looked at Athrun as she sat down.

"Hey Cagalli, how are you?" Kira asked

"I fine Kira, thanks."

"Well here. You missed a lot in the last 2 weeks. Just hand them back when your done."

"Thanks Kira. I really appreciate this." Cagalli smiled warmly at him as she took his notebook. The rest of the class past in the in a blur. The majority of the time Cagalli tried to ignored the whispering of Meer and Luna behind her. As well as fighting to not to meet Athrun's eye, who kept stealing glances. The bell rang, and Cagalli grabbed her stuff and made her exit, and the worst part was that she had six more classes to suffer through.

**_*Library*_**

"This is so stupid!" Cagalli mumbled to herself looking through the shelves. It was 2nd period, and while Cagalli was supposed to be in English class nut the "great" Mr. Le Creuset decided to send her here. She missed a book report on Pride and Prejudice and he being so "generous" gave her until the end of the day to turn it in. Easy enough, but Cagalli hadn't even crack the book open.

"Here! Who is ever is shelving these books really don't know the dewey deci-" Cagalli stopped mid sentence and in her tracks. It was Athrun...with Meyrin, and they were making out at the corner desk. Cagalli covered her mouth hoping she wouldn't barf, and people thought she was a slut.

"I better get going. Mr LaFlaga is problem watching the clock," Meyrin whispered as she grabbed the hall pass. She pecked Athrun on the lips before leaving him. Cagalli opened the book to cover her face as Meyrin walked by. "Ugh, I hate that girl." Cagalli put the book down and turned smack into Athrun.

"Ow! Watch it," Cagalli grabbed her nose.

"Oh, sorry." Cagalli looked up and caught his gaze. They were the same emerald color she remembered. For the moment the didn't say a word, instead look at each other. Cagalli was the first to pull away, and she started to walk pass him, when Athrun grabbed her arm, "Wait."

"What?"

"Are...are you-"

"Your not seriously going to ask me if I'm okay" Cagalli pulled her arm back.

"Are you?"

"No. If you wanted to hear that I'm fine, I'm not. I wont' help you ease your guilt."

"Cagalli..."

"I'm pissed off, I want to scream most of the time, I barely have anyone to talk to, the one person I could count on cheats on me and the worst part is I still can't hate you! No matter how hard I try!"

Athrun reached for her hand, but Cagalli pulled back. "No Athrun. I'm not okay."

**_*Study Room*_**

Athrun sat down next to Kira and sighed. "Kira, what's wrong with me?"

"You're an idiot Athrun." Kira threw a paper ball at his head.

"What?"

"For once, stop being the good guy and let your heart want what it wants."

"But Meyrin...she really likes me."

"And at one point you really use to like her, before Cagalli."

"Cagalli is so pissed at me."

"I would be too if you cheated on me." Athrun glared at his best friend, knowing he was right.

"I don't what to do" Athrun ran his hand through his hair.

"I think you do, just be brave enough to do. Besides Cagalli looks like the type who would enjoy you begging on your knees." Kira smirked, turning back to his homework. Athrun gave a weak smiled and stared at the wall. He wanted to be a good person by staying with Meyrin, but Cagalli had just a pull on his heart-strings. But, being with Cagalli...he just didn't know. She had so many skeletons in her closet, he didn't know if he could do it, but he really didn't know if he could be without her. "Ugh! Why are girls so difficult?!"

**_*Lunch*_**

Cagalli munched on her carrot sticks as she looked at her friends sitting at the steps. Cagalli especially narrowed her eyes as Meyrin took her spot at the top. Meyrin looked toward Cagalli and actually had the nerve to smile and wave at her. The rest the group looked her way and laughed, including Meer and Luna.

"Can this day get any worse?"

"Probably." Sting and Stellar took their seat to Cagalli.

"How's it going?" Stellar asked opening her diet Coke.

"Awful. I'm the walking plague. Oh, and Meyrin has been so kind to dangle Athrun in front me every chance she gets."

"How?"

"Making out in the library."

"Ugh. Slut." Sting said snacking on his chips.

"I know!"

"So your plan?" Stellar asked

"Here they come." Sting and Stellar looked up to see Dearka and Yzak walking to their table with their lunches.

"Surprised you actually showed up," Cagalli scooted over to maker room for the boys.

"Come on Cagalli, you know we go way back." Dearka put his arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah. So what's up?" Yzak asked.

"I need the players to come out and play."


	16. Chapter 16

Hey_ guys! The chapters are going to keep coming. I want to get so much done, before spring semester starts again! So no more talk and more drama and our mutual hatred of Meyrin woo!_

**_Chapter 15: Revelations_**

_***7th Period: Life Skills***_

"Cagalli you have a lot of work to do to catch up." Ms. Ramius handed her colder of missed assignments.

"Yes, I know." Cagalli took the folder.

"I'm sure Athrun would love to help you." Athrun strolled in at the moment, with Meyrin following closely behind.

"Great." Cagalli took her seat next to Sting and glanced at Athrun and glared at Meyrin who was playing with the tips of his hair. Cagallli stuck out her tongue in disgust. Can the slut not keep her hands to herself?

"Okay class lets partner up and work on your projects. They're dude next Friday." Cagalli raised an eyebrow at Sting.

"Oral presentation summing up on what we learned about marriage and all that crap."

"Great." Cagalli watched as her classmates partnered up and turned her glance away as Athrun slowlly approached her, notebook in hand.

"Hey." Athrrun gave her a small wave. Cagali didn't answer, and just stared.

"So, um how's your day?"

"It just keeps getting better and better. Lets just get this over with." Athrun opened his notebook and went over the rough draft of their oral presentation. Athrun's voice drowned in the background to Cagalli. She just stared at his lips moving, and his eyes. Cagalli clenched her fist, fighting the urge to push him down. She couldn't help it, despite what Athrun did she still really cared about him and that scared her. "Cagalli...Cagalli? Are you listening?" Athrun waved a hand in front her eyes. "Ugh, yay."

"What did I say?" Athrun smiled at her.

"Um, something about vows and taxes." Athrun gently knocked his knuckles on her forehead, "No, pay attention." Athrun laughed staring at her. Cagalli smiled slightly, trying to avoid his gaze. "Okay, listen please."

"Fine." Cagalli moved in closer to get a better look at Athrun's draft. Meyrin glared at the two from across the room. Why was Athrun laughing with her? Meyrin clenched her mechnical pencil harder. This was not suppose to happen.

"Not happy princess?" Sting smirked,nodding toward Athrun and Cagalli.

"Wrong. Very happy," Meyrin narrowed her eyes, grabbing their paper.

"Really? Heads up, you have no chance."

"What are talking about? Athrun is already mine."

"For now. But you don't know Cagalli like I do."

"I'm guessing every guy in this school does." Meyrin smirked.

"Ha ha. It be easier for you now to go beg for her forgiveness."

"Hell no! I have nothing to fear."

"Your funeral." Meyrin rolled her eyes, and made her way to Athrun and Cagalli. "Hi!" Cagalli looked up at Meyrin, plastering her fake ass smile. Cagalli didn't respond, instead took the paper from Athrun hand and turned her body away.

"Uh...hey were just working on project."

"Doesn't sound like it."

"Meyrin dont." Meyrin took a deep breath and let it go. She didn't want to fight with Athrun espeically, not in front of Cagalli. The bitch would relish in it. "Fine. Are you still coming over after?" Meyrn rubbed her hand on his shoulder. Cagalli tried really hard to concentrate on the paper. Doing everything in her power not to barf. "I can't. I'm staying late to help Cagalli catch up."

"What?!" Meyrin gripped his shoulder a little harder.

"Ow! No big time. Its for our grade, thats it, right Cagalli?" Cagalli tried to the form words but nothing came out. This was news to her too, so she just nodded her head. What was he up too?

"O...okay, come after then." Meyrin whispered seductively in his ear, kissed on the cheek and walked back to her seat.

"Sorry, lets continue." Athrun slowly took the paper out of her hand and continued. Cagalli was lost in confusion, what the hell is going on?

**_*After school-Library*_**

Cagalli sat across from the Athrun. They were the only two people on second floor of the library. Cagalli just stared at me, guard up. What was Athrun thinking dragging her here. It wasn't for their damn oral presentation, that was for sure. They finished in class and he emailed her a copy, so why the lie? If he thought he could sneak around with her, the blue-haired hottie was asking for a beat down.

"What do you want Zala?"

"We need to talk."

"Than talk." Cagalli crossed her arms and legs, her eyes glaring into his.

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry." Cagalli raised her eyebrows in confusion. She uncrossed her arms and legs and pushed her chair in closer.

"Uh..okay."

"How I handled the Meyrin situation was really awful and I said some harsh things."Athrun continued not breaking eye contact.

"Okay, so what does this mean?"

"That's it. I just wanted to apologize." Cagalli let out a sarcastic laugh, and opened her chemistry notebook.

"Well, thanks for that Athrun." Athrun tried to catch her gaze, but Cagalli was determine not to look at him. She directed all her anger and hurt toward her notebook, trying to get through her blurry vision. She sat there in silence, until all his footsteps were gone.

**_*Palace*_**

Cagalli slowly turned the key to her penthouse, feeling frustrating, hurt and had sulked all the way home. She actually did her make-up chemistry homework, just to avoid thinking about Athrun. "Athrun Zala, you are such a dumbass!" Cagalli slammed the door behind her.

"Ms. Cagalli you have guests." Asagi took her bag and her coat and directed her to bedroom. Cagalli stood at her doorway, looking at the Yzak and Dearka lying on her bed and Sting and Stellar on the floor. "Oh no, make yourself right at home." Cagalli closed her door and wedged herself between Yzak and Dearka, grabbing the popcorn bowl. "Bad afternoon?" Dearka smirked flipping through the channels.

"Yeah, one word Zala."

"Well have good news. Shiho and Milly sang like a canary." Yzak waved a usb drive.

"Seriously?! That was quick."

"Head over heels for us. We just asked, they give answers, we made some phone calls."

Cagalli grabbed it and practically ran off of her bed and to her laptop. She plugged in the usb and started looking through. Her friends gathered around her. Cagalli clicked on the first file which was a security video. The video showed Meyrin walking in to a Verizon store with Shiho and Milly. She turned up the volume on her laptop.

"Hi, I need a new phone. I misplaced my old one."

"Okay, we can get you set up right away Ms..."The store clerk asked.

"Yula Atha." Cagalli dropped her mouth. This little bitch was impersonating her?! How dare she? Who in the hell would believe she was an Atha.

"Wow! Ms. Atha, it's a true pleasure really. You're a red-head now? It looks good!" The store clerk gestured the girl toward the new phones. "I'll give you some time to make your decision."

"Meyrin are you sure her friends won't suspect anything?' Shiho asked looking through the phones.

"No way those idiots! Please, Cagalli has got them so wrapped they would believe anything."

"Ms. Atha have you made a decision?"

"Yeah this one. How much?"

"Oh nonsense. We'll just bill you later."

"Bitch!" Cagalli slammed her fist on the desk. First she impersonates and then she steals!

"Oh thank you so much!" Cagali watched as Meyrin walked away with her phone. Cagalli quickly went on to the next video, this time it was Meyrin and her friends at kinkos making copies of Meer's picture. The last video was the most shocking of them all. Meyrin walked into what looked liked an office.

"So are you in?" Meyrin asked the person sitting at the desk looking at the window. The chair turned around to show Yuna.

"Yeah, but I need payment." Yuna stepped in front of his desk.

"How much do you want?" Meyrin slowly closed the door behind her.

"I'm not asking for money." Yuna eyed Meyrin up and down, licking his lips.

"Fine." Meyrin walked forward and attacked Yuna's lips. Yuna grabbed her and placed her on his desk. Cagalli stopped the video, knowing what was next. Everyone remained silent and carefully watched Cagalli. She stepped out on her balcony, took a deep breath and screamed "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Cagalli closed her balcony doors, walked back in and sat in the middle of the room. Her friends slowly approached her, not sure what she would do next.

"Are you okay?" Dearka asked gently patting her back.

"How...how can someone be so evil?" Cagalli breathe heavily, clenching her fist.

"She's nuts. That's how." Yzak and laid back on the floor.

"She's not crazy!" Stellar smacked Yzak in the arm. "For Athrun, Meyrin is willing to this far, its love, he's worth it."

"A messed up kinda of love but love indeed." Sting smiled at Stellar.

"This is crazy!" Cagalli ran her hands through her hair in frustration.

"Is it Cagalli? Can you honestly say you wouldn't do the same?"

"Yes Stellar, I would. He's blinded and needs see the light."

"So, take down?" Sting nudged her in the shoulder.

"Take down."

"Yes! Whoo!" Sting and Dearka hollered and high-fived.

"First, I'm going to pat our imposter a little visit."

_The war is on! Cagali is ready to draw some blood, but is Meyrin going to go down that easily? I don't think so, she might have a few tricks up her selves. Next one is coming guys. Thanks!_


End file.
